New Life
by Drich
Summary: Dalton just wants to escape to the magical land that is Equestria and when a teleporter experiment goes awry he just might have his chance. OCxRainbow Dash
1. Background and Prologue

Background

Adalbert Kunze- BORN: 1961 | German physicist. Moved to America with his family in 1969. Earned a PhD in physics at Harvard in 1999. Skip ahead 11 years- was very intrigued when his neighbor bought COD: Black Ops when it was first released in 2010 and was told about the teleporter that Richtofan had developed. For the next seven years he devoted his life to inventing an actual working teleporter, with little success. But now he almost has it.

Dalton Cavendish- BORN: 2003 | Fourteen year-old boy (the year is 2017, b/c I said so) Lives next-door to German scientist Adalbert Kunze. British heritage. He is intelligent, kind, short-tempered, and a HUGE brony. Has medium-length dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a LOT of pocketknives. Biggest fantasy is to live in Ponyville. Decides to help Dr. Kunze with his experiment on teleportation. Little does he know that he will not just get teleported twelve feet away...

Prologue

For a couple of years now, my mind has been very... aware of the things around me. I realize how horrible the world is, how little friends I have, and how shitty my life is. My generalization about the world is that it is a terrible, racist, humiliating, violent, sick, etc., world that has no purpose.

My life on this so-called 'planet' is not the lap of luxury... As stated before, I have little friends, and the ones that I do have are the oddest and sometimes dumbest people ever. I pretty much hate my life. The only comfort that I used to find was in my Xbox 360 and in music; now neither of them help me. Neither does that feeling gnawing at my soul everyday to just escape this bitter world and go live in the amazing world that is Equestria...


	2. Chapter 1 The Experiment

Chapter 1- The Experiment

"**BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BE-"**

"Freaking alarm clock," I say groggily say as I turn the damned thing to Snooze.

Reaching into my dresser, I see that I have no pants to wear. This means that I now have to walk downstairs to get some.

"Dammit!" I exclaim in rage. Ever since I realized that I no longer find comfort in my music, my Xbox, or my friends, I have become much more foul-mouthed and short-tempered.

I then come to reality. I realized that I am still on Earth, that my life has no meaning, no happiness, nothing. The repetitiveness of each day would normally soon commence, but today is different. Even though it is a school day, I am playing hooky so that I could help out my next-door neighbor with a "Top Secret" experiment. My mom doesn't even know that I am up to because she is at work; my dad likewise.

Going down the stairs two at a time is usually easy for me. But today I trip over my own frikkin two feet and fall face-first into the floor. _FML!_

After I get my black skinny jeans from Hot Topic on, I put on my "Achmed the Dead Terrorist" shirt, then I go grab my metal chain to clip on my pants, which adds to the gothic appearance. I like to consider myself 'gothic' because my favorite color is black, and I absolutely would LOVE to go goth. After putting on my chain I go get breakfast.

I put a s'mores Pop Tart in the toaster. After a while it pops up, I eat it, then I am out the door with my backpack full of goodies. These goodies include my new laptop, my 100 dollar AblePlanet headphones, three of my pocket knives (switchblade, skull and wing, and black knife), my Sony Bloggie touch, a few decks of playing cards, some s'mores Pop Tarts, my black Fox hoody, my Xbox, and of course, my iPod touch. _Hot damn, this is heavy._

I walk over to my neighbor's house because he is going to drive me to the warehouse that houses his "equipment". A few quick knocks on the door, and a messy-haired Adalbert Kunze opens the door. _Every time I see this guy, I think that he is Doc from _Back to the Future_. Damn, did he do that on purpose?_

Dr. Kunze and I are great friends mainly because we both enjoy learning and experimenting. He once told me his whole life story about how he was born in Germany in 1961, how he moved to America in 1969, and how he managed to get a PhD in physics at Harvard University in 1999 at the age of 38. His life sounds pretty interesting, but not as 'interesting' as my life will get later that day, and I have no idea that it's gonna or will happen.

"Hello, Dalton, good to see you!" Dr. Kunze says in his mildly thick German accent. "I have the computer in the van, along vith anything necessary for my— heh heh— experiment..."

Dr. Kunze never told me anything of what the experiment is about or what he is trying to accomplish, even though I worked my ass off helping him build his 'machine' by carrying LOAD after LOAD of heavy metals, cords, and computer chips. I occasionally got to help install some software for his device, or even weld metal plates for him. The only thing that he says to me when I ask him about the experiment is that I have "probably seen something similar before". In my opinion, I think that he is building the world's first teleporter. I think this because a few years back I bought _Call of Duty: Black Ops_ for my Xbox, and started playing Zombies on Kino der Toten. Doc decided to drop by while I was playing, and when I told him about the teleporters that Richtofan had invented, his eyes lit up like the Fourth of July's firework finale.

"Kay, so are we ready to leave yet?" I asked Doc.

"Yes ve are," he said. "I quadruple checked to make sure that everything vas there! So now ve are ready to leave."

As soon as we hit the road, I put on my headphones, plug them into my iPod and play through it my favorite song called _You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. _As the song progresses, my mind begins to wander. I think about Rainbow Dash, and how awesome it would be to live in Equestria, let alone Ponyville! _That would be fuckin' awesome._

My mind continues to wander, even after the song has ended. I am so consumed in my thoughts and fantasies about Ponyville that I do not even notice that we already arrived at the warehouse.

"Holy shit, it's been thirty minutes already?" I asked. Doc did not mind me swearing, so I took that for granted.

"Yes it has," he replied. "And now ve enter the varehouse." _Ha, no really? I thought that we were gonna blow it up._

We weave our way through lots of empty crates that probably used to house many of the various components that we used to make the 'machine'. We go into the back part of the warehouse that is all lit, except for one corner that contains a large shadow, because no lights were upon it.

"Now Dalton," Dr. Kunze begins, and then changes to a more serious tone. "Vhat I am about to show you is VERY top secret and highly advanced, even for the human race. You cannot tell anyvone vhat you experience today. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I said. "By the way, Doc, what is it that we built?"

Doc smiled a mischievous smile, such as a smile would be on a third grader who just pulled one over on the teacher. "And now begins the unveiling of my magnificent invention!" he announces to an audience of one. Doc then flips a switch on his rather large remote, which I apparently had not noticed before.

"Wow." I say sarcastically as the lights shone on the finished 'machine', which very much resembles Richtofan's teleporter. I say it sarcastically because I have seen it many a time before.

"This invention deserves more than vone sarcastic 'VOW'" Doc started. "I have been doing EXTENSIVE research and studies on this field of science, ordered countless amounts of equipment and paid more money than you can count, just for this machine! I have been vorking _my _ass off for the last seven years!"

I then feel a bit guilty about what I said. "Sorry, Doctor Kunze. I didn't mean to upset you." I then decided to change the subject. "What is it and what does it do anyway?"

"This, my friend, is the vorld's very first teleporter!" he exclaimed with much vigor and enthusiasm. "I know vhat you're thinking. You are thinking that you are the very first test subject and that it might be extremely dangerous; the first part is false. You are the third, excuse me, 'guinea pig'. I used an apple first. Success; no damage vhatsoever. Next I used a DVD player. Success; no damage at all, and it still vorks! The only thing that I have not tried is a living creature...Well, other than Regina, my pet rat, who also made it safe."

I did not remind him about the danger that I faced, mainly because I did not care if I did die or get severely injured. I hated my life so much that I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse. Actually, dying did not sound bad at all.

Dr. Kunze then explains that I will enter the teleporter, and then he will remotely shut the door to it. I will then be transported (if all goes well) twelve feet away to the mainframe, which is basically a cylinder-like structure similar in design to the actual teleporter.

"Are you ready?" Doc asks, obviously very excited and somewhat impatient.

"Ready as I will ever be." I reply, still wearing my backpack full of goodies. _This teleporter better not fuck my laptop, Xbox, or my iPod up._

Doc then remotely shuts the door to the teleporter. He counts down to me from ten using his fingers, as the door is soundproof for some reason. When Doc hits zero, he presses a bunch of buttons and twists a bunch of knobs on his large remote. With one finally button press my hair feels frizzy, my body feels tingly, and then in a flash of white light I am inside the mainframe. I see that Doctor Kunze is dancing around like a baboon in celebration. I see his mouth moving, and I assume that he is shouting "EUREAKA! I have done it! I have done it!"

Doc then approaches the door and is about to open it, when another flash of white light, which is much brighter than before, nearly blinds him. When he regains his sight he sees that the mainframe is still unopened, and that I am nowhere to be found.

"Scheiße! Scheiße scheiße!" he starts shouting obsenities in German as he realizes that his favorite friend might be lost forever...


	3. Chapter 2 I'm in Where?

Chapter 2- I'm in where?!

In a brilliant flash of white light, much stronger and brighter than the first, I can no longer see Doctor Kunze. The teleportation was successful, in a way. I was transported back to the mainframe, but then I was teleported again, this time it was like nowhere I have ever seen before. Everything looked sort of animated. Not meaning lively or vibrant, I mean animated as in cartoon stuff. But the scene was lively and vibrant, nonetheless.

I don't have much time to take much of the scenery in, for I was not on the ground. Somehow the damn teleporter put me about 300 fucking feet in the air!

"HOOOOLLLLY SHIIIIIIT!" I exclaim as I begin falling.

I fall a good hundred feet before I hear someone shouting to me.

"Just keep cool, I'll be there in a sec!" _Wait a fucking minute... I know that voice!_

I can't really focus on who I just heard, for fear was consuming me, along with thrill and excitement. The ground is coming up to me at a rapid pace, and I close my eyes, preparing myself for impact and sudden death or a slow, painful death. Then something knocks into me so hard I almost passed out. I then realize, after regaining my nerves and sanity that I am flying, or at least whatever caught me is flying. My face is literally about three feet from the ground, so that thing saved me just in time.

As the flight's speed decreased, I took in my surroundings. I was in some sort of animated town. There are many different figures looking my way, probably curious as to what just happened. Wait, those aren't just figures they're... ponies? _No, no, no. There is no way that is possible that I ended up here... Is there?_

My savior finally stopped and helped me off its back. Soon do I realize that it is not an 'it' or a 'thing', it was a she. More specifically, it was _Rainbow Dash! _I try so hard not to make myself look like a complete idiot or an absolute noob by flipping out to see my all-time FAVORITE pony. Thankfully, I do not have to take the initiative of talking first.

"Hey buddy, are you all right?" Rainbow Dash asks me. "You must be a long way from home." _I am guessing that she thinks I am a creature from the Everfree Forest..._

"You have no idea!" I reply back to the cyan mare.

"Woah! I didn't know that creatures from the Everfree could talk!" she exclaims, confirming my theory.

"Actually, I am not from the... Everfree Forest, you said?" I tried to sound as ignorant as possible so that I would not arouse suspicion. "I am actually from Earth."

"Earth?" asks Dash. "Where in the hay is that, the Banished Lands of Equestria?"

I reply saying that I am from a LONG way away, and that I am not from this world (still trying to sound ignorant). I explain how I was helping Dr. Kunze with his teleportation experiment, when the whole thing went awry and I ended up here.

"By the way, where am I exactly?" I ask with fake ignorance.

"You are in the land of Equestria!" she replies. "More specifically, Ponyville. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Dalton Cavendish of Lorain, Ohio!" I say, trying to sound like those important people back in the Middle Ages. "Oh, and before you ask, Ohio is a smaller part of Earth." I said that so that she would not get confused as to where I am from.

"Well I'm Rainbow Dash of Ponyville, Equestria! I'm the fastest of the fast, the coolest of the cool, the best of the best! I am—heh, getting a bit carried away."

"It's okay. Where I come from, EVERYONE gets carried away." I reply.

The cyan colored mare looks at me with a little confusion. _Oh yeah I forgot._

"Ahem," I said as I cleared my throat. "EveryPONY gets carried away at one point or another where I come from." _I will have to explain why I said "everyone" later...Then maybe I will explain humans and Earth._

"Right..." Rainbow Dash replies. "So would you mind telling me about Earth? And about what kind of...um... species you are?" I almost swore that she read my mind.

"Well..." I start to say. "Maybe later. But I will tell you that I am a human." Just then my stomach starts to growl. "Hey, I'm kinda getting hungry. Is there somewhere we could grab a bite to eat?"

Dash then asks, "What exactly do humans eat?"

Choosing my words carefully I say, "A lot of things. One example is sandwiches."

"Oh I know a great sandwich shop down the road a bit!" she says as she leads the way. "They have the best sunflower and daffodil sandwich that I have ever eaten! They also have a bunch of others including..."

I zone out for a second as I take in the fact that I am ACTUALLY in Ponyville! This fact gets me almost Pinkie Pie excited! Almost. I then look at the mare walking next to me, thinking about how awesome she is, how cool she is, and how beautiful she is, especially her fabulous rainbow mane and dazzling violet eyes...

_The FUCK? Did I just say beautiful AND dazzling? Dude, get this straight. You are lucky enough to have landed in Ponyville and NOT have it be a dream! Plus she is a pony. A pegasus pony, and you are a human! Besides she probably doesn't even like you in that sort of way anyhow..._

Apparently between me zoning out and having an internal argument with myself, I was staring directly at Rainbow Dash. This must have made her uncomfortable because she then said,

"Uh, hey you're really starting to creep me out"

"Huh? What?" I start to come out of my trance. "Oh sorry, Rainbow Dash. I sometimes just zone out for a while and just stare into space. I guess that you were that 'space'. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," she replies. "And also, you can just call me Dash or Rainbow. You don't always have to call me by my full name."

Then we arrive at the sandwich shop. I may be correct in saying that it is the same sandwich shop that Twilight (almost) ate at in one of the first MLP: FIM episodes. But it may have been remodeled a bit. There was a large veranda circling it with several tables and chairs scattered across it. There was also a nice spot shaded by large umbrellas where you could eat under.

We made our way to the spot shaded by the two umbrellas where we found a two per— ahem, two pony table. I decided to take off my backpack and hang it over the seat. My heart was pounding as I realized that I am alone with Rainbow Dash. _The _Rainbow Dash! _Just keep your cool and just be yourself. What's the worst thing that could happen?_

"So what do ya wanna eat?" asks Dash.

"I am not quite sure, to be honest." I reply. "The sunflower and daffodil sandwich sounds... interesting... but not really anything that I would like. What else would you recommend?"

"I personally like the Cornucopia!" she says. "It's a sandwich filled with a bunch of yummy and juicy fruits!"

_I am guessing that there is no meat in Equestria. After all, Equestria is full of intelligent animals, and meat IS animals._

Just then the waiter, who is wearing a getup rather a bit fancy for a simple sandwich shop, walks up and asks if he could take our order. He then eyes me curiously, as if he had never seen somepony like me before. I tell him that I will have iced water and the Cornucopia. Rainbow chooses the sunflower and daffodil, of course. The waiter wrote this stuff down and then went back to the kitchen to put the order in.

There is an awkward silence as we wait for our sandwiches. Rainbow Dash just hoofs the ground and absent-mindedly looks around, obviously avoiding eye contact. I feel very nervous and I am starting to feel hot; I just hope that my face doesn't turn red. After a while of the silence, I get tired of it. So I decided to break the ice.

"Soooo what are the other ponies around here like? Such as your friends."

"Well I don't want to bore you with a huge description of each pony in Ponyville, so I'll just tell you about my five closest friends," Rainbow begins. "First there is Rarity. She is like the fashionista of Ponyville. She is very fancy shmancy and stuff, which is the complete opposite of me! Rarity is also a clothes designer. The next pony is Twilight Sparkle. She's kinda like a bookworm who enjoys studying. But don't get me wrong, she is a great pony! She is smart, kind, and... oh! I almost forgot to tell you that she is a unicorn."

"Is Rarity a unicorn, too?" I ask with, yet again, fake ignorance.

"Yeah. And I am a pegasus, the fastest in Equestria!" she boasts. "Anyway, then there is the earth pony called Applejack. She is strong, faithful, hardworking, and most of all, honest! She runs Sweet Apple Acres with her family. Then there is Fluttershy. Fluttershy is a pegasus and is, well, shy. She is very kind and sweet when you get to know her, though. But when you first meet her she might go and hide behind a tree or something. The final pony that is in my top five friends list is—"

"PINKIE PIE!" exclaims Pinkie Pie, who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah shit!" I yelled, since Pinkie almost scared me half to death, as well as almost knocking me out of my chair. "Holy fuck... so I am guessing that this is Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah this is Pinkie," says Dash. "And what's with the foul mouth? Not many ponies talk like that. Only the really crotchety ones."

"Heh, sorry. I just swear a lot," I say. "And nopony can stop me swearing; it's just how I am."

"Wait are you new here? I have never ever ever seen you here before. GASP! You are new! So where are you from? What's your name? Why don't you have a cutie mark? Will you be my friend? OH I bet you will love being my friend! Wait, if you're new here and you are my new friend, then that means that I need to plan a big super-duper fun party for you! BYE!" Pinkie asked, said, and stated in less than ten seconds. _How the hell does she do that?_

"Well that's Pinkie Pie," says Dash as we watch Pinkie bounce off into the distance. "Say, how about your friends? What are your friends like?"

This question sorta hit me hard. I hadn't really thought about my friends much at all lately. I very _rarely_ talk to them in school, as I like to be alone and secluded from society. It took me a while to answer her question.

"Well uh, I don't really um... consider myself to have any friends." I lamely state.

"How come?"

"Well, where I come from, I sometimes prefer myself to be alone and isolated from other humans," I explain. "Also, many people think that I am a big freak..."

Right before Rainbow Dash was going to ask why, our food was brought out. Dash chowed down like no tomorrow on her sunflower and daffodil, and I took a cautious bite of my Cornucopia. It actually tasted great! I began to eat it with enthusiasm and when I eat it all I feel sad and glad at the same time. Sad because it is gone and glad because if I had eaten one more bite my stomach would have probably exploded because that sandwich was so damn filling!

"Wow, that was awesome," we both state simultaneously.

I then realize that the sun is starting to set, and I don't have anywhere to sleep. And believe me, I don't want to spend my first night in paradise sleeping on a park bench.

"Hey, Rainbow," I start to ask. "I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight, so do you know where I could crash?"

"The inn just went out of business a month ago, so that's not an option..." said Rainbow Dash as she started to think. "Well I guess the only option is to sleep with me."

My heart almost skipped a beat when I heard that.

"Wait w-what?" I stutter. "You mean like sleep at your house right, not like, WITH you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah s-sorry," she said. "I have a sofa that you can sleep on in the living room. But before I do that, how do I know that I can trust you? For all I know you could be a villain in disguise."

"Rainbow Dash, I can't make you trust me," I say. "I just want to say that I would never even DREAM of hurting anypony... es-especially you... So I will let you trust me, or not trust me. It's your choice."

She began to ponder this for a moment. "Well, I am the Element of Loyalty—oh the Elements I will explain later—and since I am loyal to my friends I only have one question for you. Are you my friend?"

Without hesitation I blurted out "Yes! I mean, yes I'm your friend. I mean...as long as you wanna be my friend..."

"Well then I guess it's okay to sleep wit‒ I mean, sleepover with me!" I don't know if it was just the setting sun or if Rainbow Dash was actually blushing a bit.


	4. Chapter 3 Dream Cloud

Chapter 3- Dream Cloud

As we start to walk away from the sandwich shop, I realized that I can't walk on clouds. Normally I would have asked Rainbow Dash about it sooner, but I was still a bit nervous about being with her. Also, my head didn't quite grasp the concept that I was in Ponyville yet.

We keep walking until we are right below her house; that is when I decide to ask her, but Dash starts first.

"Say, how will you get up there if you don't have any wings?" she asks. "I mean, I could fly you up there or let you ride on a cloud."

I then ask, "Well, I don't quite think that I can walk, or ride, on clouds. So how will I be able to stay at your house?"

"Well," Dash begins. "Only pegasus ponies can walk on clouds, unless you are zapped with some sort of spell that allows you to walk on clouds. Twilight once cast a spell allowing her and other non-pegasus ponies to walk on the clouds in Cloudsdale, my hometown."

"But I am not a pony of any sort," I say. "Would that matter at all?"

"Well I guess that there is only one way to find out!" she says.

And with that, Rainbow Dash flies into the heavens at tremendous speed, leaving a rainbow trail behind her. _That may not be a sonic rainboom, but that is still pretty fuckin' sweet!_

She then grabs a small cloud and flies down even faster than she flew up. When she reaches the ground she says to me,

"Here, try to sit on this."

I cautiously try to sit my rump on the cloud. Then when I sit on it, it is the softest and comfiest of anything I have ever sat on before. It is so comfortable I almost decide to fall asleep on it.

"Hey, you can sit on clouds! Cool!" Dash exclaims. "Now hold on TIGHT!"

Rainbow Dash then starts to accelerate at a very rapid pace. I almost swore that she was gonna break the sound barrier. I hang on for dear life as we speed through the air at a good hundred miles an hour. It was incredible! The wind in my hair, the beautiful setting sun, and the super comfy cloud! She then slows down as we near her house, which seems all too large to be sitting on a cloud. It is about two stories high with Greek architectural pillars in the front, along with a gabled roof.

"Well, here we are," Rainbow Dash says. "It took me a LONG time to save up for this house! I was so tired of sleeping on a random cloud or in a tree every night, so I decided to buy an actual building to live in."

"It's very impressive," I state. "Looks nothing like my house, that's for sure."

Rainbow leads me inside and shows me around. She shows me her living room, which features a sofa shaped like an L; I assume that this is my 'bed' for the night. I am then shown the "Wonderbolts Room", which is basically like a memorial to the Wonderbolts. The room had several showcases with newspapers that have the Wonderbolts on the front cover. One of the newspapers shows the time that Rainbow Dash saved Rarity and the Wonderbolts at the Best Young Flyer competition. After that, Dash shows me her room.

"And this is my room," she says. "That cloud bed is probably one of the most expensive things that I have bought! It cost me 90 whole bits to buy brand-new."

"Wow, that's a lot," I say, although I am still unsure the value of a bit. "Hey what's that?" I was referring to the book on her nightstand.

"Oh don't touch that!" Dash says as she swoops over to grab it. "It's my private journal; it contains stuff about every day for several months. I don't call it a diary because 'diary' sounds waaaay too girly."

"Oh, sorry," I apologize. "I didn't know."

"Nah it's okay." She says, and then yawns. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay—or in this case hit the cloud."

"Alrighty," I say. "Good night, Rainbow Dash. Oh and thank you for letting me stay over here for the night. And for trusting me, even though I am a total stranger."

"You're welcome," she says. "Even though it's true that I don't really know you at all, I trust you. I have this feeling in me about you that makes me trust you and, well, never mind. Goodnight."

I decided to leave that last part unspoken, at least for now. I headed downstairs to the living room and sat down on the super comfy "L" sofa. I took off my backpack and lied down. Odd enough, I fell asleep very fast, which isn't really like me. The dream that awaited me was rather strange and amazing at the same time...

"_Hey Rainbow Dash!" I say as I walk up to the beautiful mare. "What's up?"_

"_Nothing much, Dalton." she replies. "Just thinking..." _

"_About what?" I ask. _Ya know, I thought she looked a bit deep in thought.

"_It, it's nothing..." she says, turning her head away, obviously a bit embarrassed._

"_It's okay," I say. "You know that you can tell me anything! You're my best friend, after all! I would never even dream of telling another soul if you didn't want me to." Apparently 'dream Dalton' has known 'dream Rainbow Dash' for a long time at this point._

"_W-well... It's kinda private... and about you..." she says as she blushes profusely, her head still turned away. _She doesn't mean... no that can't be it. I'm not good enough for her...

"_U-uh..." I stutter. "Actually, y-you don't have to tell me if it is th-that personal."_

"_But I NEED to tell you!" Rainbow Dash shouts. "I know that we have known each other for a long time and that we are the best of friends... a-and what I tell you might e-end our f-friendship!" She then starts sobbing uncontrollably._

This is completely unlike Rainbow. She is normally very open and says whatever is on her mind with no regrets... I just wish she would stop crying.

"_Rainbow Dash, please stop crying," I say. "It kills me seeing you like this; I really care about you. If what you want to say might end our friendship, please think again. Nothing that you say or do, or what anypony says or does, could possibly even BEGIN to end our friendship." Then I pause. "Will you please tell me? But only if you really need to..."_

"_I-it kinda h-hard and embarrassing t-to explain," she says, stuttering due to her sobbing. "So it m-may be e-easier if I just s-how y-you..."_

"_What do you mean, Rainbow Da__—__"I was cut short by her lips meeting mine. _

_If I said that I was surprised at that moment, then I would be stating an extreme understatement. I was astonished beyond belief. Her lips were so moist. They tasted sweet and were almost as soft as the clouds in the sky. I started kissing back, and I was in absolute, pure delight. This passionate kiss went on for about a good thirty seconds until we needed to breath. Thirty seconds may seem like a short amount of time, but when you are kissing the one you love for the very first time, it lasts an eternity._

"_I love you, Dalton Cavendish," says Rainbow. "I loved you ever since I met you. I fell in love with your brown hair, your green eyes, your voice, and I fell in love with, well, you." She then started sobbing again. "This is w-why I didn't w-want to t-tell you! I didn't know if you w-would l-love me back! I was so a-afraid of l-losing my best friend that I__—__"_

"_Rainbow Dash!" I say, interrupting her. "Please stop crying." I say as I give her a warm and loving smile. "I love you too. I fell in love with you before I even met you. I fell in love with your beautiful mane, violet eyes, cyan colored coat, your personality. I fell in love with everything about you. That's why I said nothing could end our friendship." _

_The young mare could not believe what she was hearing. The love of her life...actually loved her back. Rainbow Dash started sobbing even harder, but this time they were tears of pure joy and happiness. She hugged me tightly and rested her head on my shoulder. We both lied down and I petted her mane, and hugged her back tightly. __I can't believe this is happening. She loves me... she really loves me. My nightmare of depression is finally over... Once and for all._


	5. Chapter 4 Music and Magic

Chapter 4- Music and Magic

[Keep in mind that Dalton is still dreaming, and thinks it's real]

_I am in extreme happiness and pure delight! Rainbow Dash actually loves me; THE Rainbow Dash! This is far greater than anything I could ever hope for! This is-I'm- I don't know what to say... Wait, nothing like this ever happens in my life. And if it does, it __**always **__ends, one way or another... _

Eh, it's probably real! At least it better be! _I think as Rainbow Dash slowly disappears from my arms and my sight, and a flashback of my old life coming back replaces her. I see my three best friends practicing for our band, I see my school band, I see my family. But the one that stands out is my ex-, who I fell deeply in love with, up to the point where she dumped me like a garbage truck._

_All of these images and scenes and moments of my life spin in my head at lightning-fast pace. It is overwhelming and I sink to my knees and cradle my aching head in my hands. I see my first band practice with the guys, I see my first kiss, my first MP3 player, I see my first sorrow... All of these things are too much to bear and I scream in agony._

_Still on my knees I shout into the air "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" By this time my short temper has already kicked in, if couldn't tell already, and I was raging badly. "What could you possibly gain from my torture, you cocksucking bastard!?" _

_The images and memories were swirling faster and faster, becoming harder to bear._

"_Stop the madness, please!" _

_They went faster still, making me loose my mind._

"_STOP IT, GODDAMN YOU!"_

My voice seems to echo inside my head as I awake and see Rainbow Dash sitting there next to me.

"Hey, you okay?" Rainbow Dash asks. "You were sorta frantically talking in your sleep about something like your first kiss, corruption, pain, love. And then something about a girl named 'Pagie'"

"UGH!" I say as a sharp mental pang hits me, reminding me of all those precious times I spent with Pagie. "Pagie... I haven't thought about her in such a long time...Wow..."

"Was she somepony special to you?" Dash asks me.

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about her," I say. "If it's alright with you, could we go meet the ponies that you mentioned last night?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome! You stay here and I'll go whip up some breakfast!"

But before she zoomed off, to which I would _never _be able to catch her in time, I said "Nah, no thanks. I think a roof over my head is enough. I don't want to be a pest or a bother." And with that I produced a Pop Tart from my bag o' goodies.

"What's that?" she asks me.

"This is a Pop Tart," I say as I take a bite from the s'mores flavored breakfast item. "It's a semi-popular breakfast treat from where I come from. It's actually pretty good."

"Oh, well imma go make me some breakfast, and I take a long time to eat, so you should preoccupy yourself for about 15 minutes."

"Gotcha. No problem here," I say as she zooms off to the kitchen. _Still frikkin' sweet!_

Then I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my Able Planet headphones and iPod touch. As soon as I turn it on, I am utterly relieved that the teleporter didn't damage it. _Let's just hope the same is for my other electronics._

Before I enter in my passcode I look at the lock screen picture that I had placed there sometime back. It was a picture of Rainbow Dash, but with neons. The lines that outlined her changed color as the picture progressed. I look at the picture with a very different feeling that I normally look at it with. I stare at it with disbelief, that I actually met this amazing pegasus.

I enter in my passcode, go to Music and play one of my favorite songs: "Kill Your Idols" by Static-X. Listening to the song I sing the lyrics by heart. [The lyrics in **bold **are when the singer is screaming the part]

_Cosmetic photogenic  
This pain is fleeting, ring out  
Mechanical the passion  
Your head is bleeding, slow down_

_Cosmetic photogenic  
This pain is fleeting, ring out  
Mechanical the passion  
Your head is bleeding, slow down_

Can't keep doing this  
What you want me to  
Marching sheep herd said  
_**See my broken head**_

Live your own life_  
I got myself  
__**Out of my sight  
**__Kill your idols_

_**Live your own life**__  
I got myself  
__**Out of my sight  
**__Kill your idols_

It's ugly, you see  
I don't care what you think now  
Forgive me, forget  
Don't take the easy way out

_It's ugly, you see  
I don't care what you think now  
Forgive me, forget  
Don't take the easy way out  
_

_Can't keep doing this  
What you want me to  
Marching sheep herd said  
See my broken head_

_Can't keep doing this  
What you want me to  
Marching sheep herd said  
__**See my broken head**_

_**Live your own life  
**__I got myself  
__**Out of my sight**__  
Kill your idols_

_**Live your own life  
**__I got myself  
__**Out of my sight**__  
Kill your idols_

After the singer finishes this line at 2:23 the song basically breaks down into an instrumental where the guitarist plays a heavy metal loop and the drummer plays steady quarter notes on the bass drum, while in the background you hear what sounds like some sort of mechanical beast growling. Then at 2:38 the drummer starts playing a steady beat on the hi-hat, snare, and bass drum. At 2:47 a techno sort of sound starts playing, then at 3:08 the chorus picks up again.

_Can't keep doing this  
What you want me to  
Marching sheep herd said  
__**See my broken head**_

_**Live your own life  
**__I got myself  
__**Out of my sight**__  
Kill your idols_

_**Live your own life  
**__I got myself  
__**Out of my sight**__  
Kill your idols_

_**Marching sheep herd said  
See my broken head**_

_**Live your own life  
**__I got myself  
__**Out of my sight**__  
Kill your idols_

_**Live your own life  
**__I got myself  
__**Out of my sight**__  
Kill your idols_

_Kill your idols_

_Kill your idols_

And then the song pretty much ends there. I then realize that was the first time that I have listened to a heavy metal song without feeling any pain, sorrow, or anger. All that I felt was enjoyment. It just filled me with happiness as I imagined the drummer performing his part in the song, a part in which I could try to perform, but to no avail as it is quite difficult. _I wonder... Maybe my arrival in Ponyville allowed me to actually enjoy my songs once again! Let's try a couple of other songs._

I then listened to several other heavy metal and death metal songs including Monster (Static-X), The Cyborg Slayers (Dethklok), Burn the Earth (Dethklok), New Pain (Static-X), Runaway (Linkin Park), In the End (Linkin Park), and several others. _Damn, that pegasus takes a long time to eat... _The final song that I listen to is among my top favorites: Forty Ways (Static-X).

_**Drink all day  
Fuck all day  
Crush all day  
Grind away  
Starting wars  
Seething whores  
Closing doors  
Power chords**_

Open wide  
Scratch your eye  
Bite the sky  
Fallen lie  
Noise all day  
Find a way  
Kill the daze  
Forty ways to hold you down

_**Hold you down**_

_**Hold you down**_

Low all day  
High all day  
Disarray  
Violate  
Pay to play  
Everyday  
Static ways  
Crystal days

_**Open wide  
Scratch your eye  
Bite the sky  
Fallen lie  
Noise all day  
Find a way  
Kill the daze  
Forty ways to hold you down**_

_**Hold you down**_

_**Hold you down**_

As I sing the last part of the song, I think about how much fun it would be to play this on my drum set. It's relatively easy, with the double bass pedals and the snare part, I could learn the whole song if I felt like it.

"Hey, what's that?" asks Dash, pointing to my iPod. _Holy shit! Scare me half to death, why don't ya? _

"It's an iPod touch," I say. "It's a device—an mp4 player—that lets you listen to songs, watch videos, play games, and a bunch of other things, too!"

"Whoa! That little thing can hold and do that much stuff?" exclaims a surprised Rainbow Dash.

"Haha, yeah. It can hold thousands of songs, tons of games, and/or hours of videos," I say. "So are ya ready to leave?"

"Oh yeah," she says. "Sorry if I took too long. I have a terrible habit of making my guests wait a long time while I eat or do something else trivial."

"Nah, don't worry about it," I say as we start to walk to the front door with my iPod in my pocket and my headphones around my neck. When we reach it I forget that we are in a cloud house hundreds if not thousands of feet above the ground. So instead of letting Dash retrieve a cloud and taxi me down, I open the door and 'walk' outside. Then I once again start plummeting towards the ground.

"Fuck!" I exclaim. "Not agaaaaaaiiin!"

"Aye aye aye... I'm coming for ya!" Rainbow shouts as she starts nose diving towards me at super speed. Yet again she catches me just in the nick of time. _Guess now I owe her two..._ When we reach the ground we are greeted by a bunch of ponies with a confused expression on their faces, the same look as the ponies the night before.

"We better get going..." Rainbow Dash says as we start walking. "Our first stop is Twilight's house!"

We start walking and we pass several other ponies. Some I recognize such as Applebloom, Lyra Heartstrings, and Vinyl Scratch (aka DJ P0N-3). Some wave to Rainbow Dash, while others just pass by eyeing me curiously. We eventually end up at a rather odd house. This house would definitely be considered a literal tree house! _So this is what Twilight's house looks like in person._

Rainbow Dash knocks on the door and after several seconds of waiting, I assume that no one is home. So then I recommend that we come back later after meeting her other friends.

"No way!" Dash says. "Twilight may be an egghead for being a bookworm, but she is one of the most talented ponies I know! I think you'll really like her. She's probably just practicing another one of her spells and can't hear us knocking."

Apparently Dash was right, for when we opened the door we did not see Spike or Twilight. But in the other room we heard muffled voices, loud hoofsteps, and something that sounded like...glowing? _Oh, that's probably Twilight's magic making that noise!_

We entered the other room and found Twilight running in circles with a glowing aura around her horn, obviously the source of the 'glowing' noise. Spike was by the door with his back turned while holding a stopwatch in one hand and a notepad in the other.

"Okay, I know I can do this!" Twilight exclaims, oblivious to our entrance. "Spike! Reset the stopwatch and get ready! This time I will master the TTT spell!" _'TTT'? What the hell kinda spell is that?_

Soon enough Twilight started trotting as fast as she could in a circle and a pinkish red aura grew larger around her horn. The next thing I see is a flash of light and she's gone! _TTT must be some sort of teleportation spell._

Then I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn to my right and see Rainbow Dash. _Wait wasn't she to my left? _I turn to my left and see another Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, what the fu—I mean hell—just happened!?" I exclaim.

"Oh hello! Who are you, might I ask?" asked the 'new' Rainbow Dash in a Twilight voice. "And why are you so foul mouthed?"

"I'll tell you about me when find out what just happened!" I state in confusion.

The 'new' Rainbow Dash then looked at herself with an enthusiastic expression.

"Yes!" she exclaims. "Yes, it worked! Spike, note that the spell was successful on trial 172."

"Yes ma'am!" announced Spike, who then started jotting down notes.

"Okay, I still have no idea what just happened!" I say.

Then the real Rainbow Dash explains to me "Twilight has been working on a new spell for a couple of days. It's called the 'Trot Teleport Transform' spell, or TTT for short. It's where a unicorn trots, teleports, and then transforms into something or someone else." _Oh. Wow I should have known. I am so ignorant..._

"Yes, Rainbow, that is correct," says Twilight as she transforms back to her original purple self. "Now who is your foul mouthed friend hear? It looks very strange...*GASP* Is it an undiscovered species of manticore?!" _Wait there's more than one type of manticore?_

"No, Twilight. He is not a manticore," says Rainbow Dash.

"And might I add I am not an 'it'," I state. "My name is Dalton Cavendish. I am a _human_ from the planet Earth. I was helping a scientist perform a teleportation experiment—which went awry—and I ended up here."

As soon I said I wasn't from here, I realized I made a big mistake. Twilight then started bombarding me with questions such as "How old are you" "Why do you have multiple coats of different colored fur?" "What do you eat?" "What's your magic to intelligence ratio?"

"Gah! Enough with the questions!" I shout. "I am fourteen, I don't have a 'coat' of fur so I wear clothes instead, I eat whatever tastes good and doesn't hurt me, and what the in the world is a magic to intelligence ratio?"

"Well," says Spike, who hasn't said a word since 'Yes ma'am'. "A magic to intelligence ratio—or MIR, as most call it— is exactly what it sounds like. It's a comparison between your magic level and intelligence level. The higher your MIR level, the stronger your magic is and your will over it." He then turns to face Twilight. "Did I get that right, Twi?"

"Yes, you did," she says. "Every word. But might I add that the average unicorn's MIR is about67, where 6 is the measurement of magic they have (highest ever is 12) and 7 is the intelligence and control over it! I don't mean to brag, but I have an MIR level of 109, which is pretty unusual because normally the intelligence level has to be higher than the magic level."

Not exactly comprehending everything she relayed to me, I just nodded as if I understood. "So, since I am clearly not a unicorn, nor do I have any magic, I guess that means that I cannot answer your question about my MIR. Sorry."

"Oh it's alright," she says, then looks at the ground just a tad bit sheepishly. "And I am sorry for getting off on the wrong hoof by calling you foul mouthed."

"Nah, don't sweat it. I always curse and say stuff I shouldn't. But hey, that's me!"

"Well I understand that, but cursing and shouting out expletives all the time will not go over well with the pony folk around here. Believe me; I have lived here long enough to know these things!" _Boy, do I know that._

"Hmm..." I murmur as I start to think. "I suppose I could try to cut back my swearing, but I won't stop entirely. No one is gonna stop me."

"I suppose that a compromise will suffice," she says. "But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Then Rainbow Dash speaks up: "Annnywaay... I brought Dalton here to meet you, Twilight! So instead of the arguing, why don't ya try and get to know him. I am sure he has as much to tell you as much as you want to learn." _Wait what? Didn't quite follow that last sentence...Oh wait! Now I get it. Duh._

Rainbow really got my spirits up because I love sharing things with my friends... Well, when I have friends anyway. But nevertheless, I love showin' off my stuff! I just know that Twilight will be absolutely amazed at my laptop, my iPod, and my other stuff! Maybe I'll show her some of my card tricks, too.

"Hey, that'd be great!" I exclaim in an ecstatic matter. "I got a bunch of awesome stuff to show you!" And with that, Twilight and I are off to some beanbag chairs in the back of the library, so this leaves Rainbow and Spike alone.

"So Rainbow Dash, do you want to help me help Applejack with some chores while Twilight and Dalton hang out?" Spike asks. "I promised her that I would help out once Twilight was finished practicing TTT for the day."

"Sure I will, Spike," she says, although reluctant. "I'll help ya. Just let me write a note for Twi and Dalton letting them know where we went."

"So what do you want to see first?" I ask the purple unicorn. "I have a bunch of cool stuff! I have a laptop, playing cards, an iPod—"

"An iPod?" Twilight asks in confusion. "Is that some sort of peapod?"

I almost burst out laughing at her remark, but I contain myself. "Haha, no it is not a peapod... Nor is it plant-like at all," I say as I pull my iPod out of my pocket. "It's an electronic device that allows me to listen to music, play games, check my email, surf the web, add photos, download apps, and a lot of other stuff!"

The mare just stares at me with confusion and awe. "That little rectangular thing can do all that? Is it some sort of new magic?" She then seems even more confused. "And how in Equestria do you surf a spider web? Is that even possible?" _This girl just keeps getting funnier._

"No, Twilight. It is not magic. It is—as I stated before—an electronic device, which means it uses electricity and—" I then realize that I am confusing her even more. "Let me explain before I get too far ahead of myself."

Then I spend the next fifteen minutes explaining to Twilight the concept of electricity and how massive its impact has been on my kind, how nearly everything that we have runs on some sort of electricity. I compare electricity to the lightning in the sky that the pegasi create during thunderstorms, and then explain how humans make their own by using a generator by burning coal to start a chain reaction that ultimately creates electricity. Then I have to explain to her that my iPod, along with most other handheld devices, runs on a battery, which is pretty much portable electricity.

So after that, I had to explain the web. I had to explain how it was not a spider web, but that it is actually called the Internet, which is a gigantic database filled with information, videos and other stuff. I told her why I can't access it in Equestria because I don't have a router.

"Wow! Your world is full of wonder!" Twilight exclaims in awe. "I can't wait to see what kind of amazing music your kind has created! Will you show me the kinds of music on your iPod? I am sure that they are amazing." _Oh, this ought to be interesting... How am I going to show her the music on my iPod when all it consists of is rock, heavy metal, screamo, and rap? None of my music should ever come in contact with pony ears; it's way too rough and violent._

"Ummm... uh," I stutter. "Well... I'm not so sure—wait! Never mind, I have an idea."

As I turn on my iPod and enter my passcode, I am extra careful not to flash Twilight the picture of Rainbow Dash that I have saved as my lock screen, for that would arouse suspicion and I am not yet ready to tell her that she is actually a TV show character. After I get past my lock screen I go to Music and click on Akon, then on 'Right Now' then put my headphones on her head and plugged them into my iPod.

**[I'm not going to describe the song or the lyrics like I did previously, just so that I don't bore you]**

Luckily, Akon is one of the pop/rap artists that don't do inappropriate music (inappropriate meaning stuff like LMFAO or Pitbull). Twilight seemed pretty into the tune. She was nodding her head to the beat, and eventually she even started swaying her head like she really liked it. Finally, after four minutes the song ended.

"Wow! I have never heard a song like that before!" Twilight exclaims. "Do you have any other songs? Wait, no, I want to find my own!" And before I had enough time to react, she levitated my iPod right out of my hand and somehow discovered how to use it. She then started flicking through the Artists section with her hoof, and luckily I snatched it away right before she saw Suicide Silence. And that band is WAY too rough for any pony.

"Whoa, there!" I say. "Twilight, I want you to know that I have some songs that are a bit... or a lot inappropriate for your—or anypony's—ears. Now please don't go snatching up my stuff like that."

Then Twilight's ears droop down a bit, obviously indicating that she's sad or disappointed; but in this case she's apologetic. "Sorry. I get a little anxious when I am curious. And right then, I was _really _curious." Her ears perked up as she got a new idea. "Hey could I possibly look at your pictures? I mean, only if it's alright with you."

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out," I say as I hand her the device and directed her to Photos. She then starts flicking through them, apparently confused as to the point of the countless jokes I saved from iFunny and Demotivational Pics. She looked at my saved texts and Facebook chats, and I didn't really mind since I trusted Twilight. _But I wonder if she trusts me... _Then as I think about how to ask her if she trusts me, I realize that she has already been scrolling through my MLP:FIM pictures. _Oh shit!_

But before I can grab it from here, regardless of the fact of it being too late, she asks "How do you have pictures of Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash on here?" _Oh damn..._


	6. Chapter 5 The Truth

Chapter 5- The Truth

"Uh...ummm..." I can't really form words right now as I do not know how to respond to Twilight. There is an argument going on inside of me whether to tell her the truth or make something up.

_MAKE SOMETHING UP! MAKE SOMETHING UP! You're not ready to tell them that they are just a cartoon!_

_But they aren't just a cartoon! They are my everything! And plus I can't lie; lying would break one of the Ten Commandments! And I am a devout Christian._

_So? When has that ever stopped you? You have envied others, said "Oh my God" or "God damn" or "Jesus Christ", you've killed things, and hell you even committed one if not more of the Seven Deadly Sins!_

_Good point..._

"Ummm... They are... I mean I..." Then a light bulb comes into my head. "Oh yeah, those? Well it's complicated to explain, really. You see, I'm psychic, which means that I can predict the future, and those images just popped into my head some time ago and so I drew them as quick as I could!"

Twilight, who seemed to be unsatisfied by my explanation, asked "You _drew _them? How could you draw something like this? These pictures are 'drawn' down to every last detail. And I know how rare it is for somepony in Equestria to be psychic, but I don't know how rare it is for somepony in _your _world to be psychic, but I assume that it is pretty rare."

"Well you are right about the rarity part," I start to explain. "It is_ very_ uncommon for someone _*ahem* _somepony to be psychic in my world; I guess that I was one of the lucky few that were granted this gift."

"But how did you draw the pictures on such a tiny screen using just your finger or a stylus?"

"Umm..." _Damn, I can't think of a good lie! _"I...Well you see_..." Ah, fuck it! I'm just gonna tell her the truth!_

"Alright," I start to explain. "I did not draw these pictures. Someone from Hasbro drew up them, then fans made them into their own work."

Twilight seemed extremely confused. "Wait what? What's a Hasbro? And what fans are you talking about?"

It took me a long while to determine how I was going to approach the subject. I had to ask myself what would I start with, what would I end with, and what the hell would go in between! Finally I just decided to wing it.

"Okay, Twilight. What I am about to tell you is all true, and is imperative that you not tell anypony unless I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

"Alrighty, then." _Here goes... _"I am not psychic, nor do I have the artistic ability to draw those pictures on my iPod. I just made that up to cover the truth. The truth being that you, your friends, and Equestria is a cartoon on a TV channel back in my world. The show is called _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic _and you, Twilight are the main character." _Heheh... 'main' character. Worst pun ever._

"That seems highly unlikely that we would be in a cartoon, and that I would be the main character. I mean this does not even make any sense at all! How would we even—"

"Twilight!" I interject. "Please save all of the questions until the end; I have a lot to explain."

"Alright, fine. Sheesh..."

"As I was saying, you are the main character of that show. The other characters that are mainly focused on are Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, along with others. _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic _or MLP:FIM for short, is a show that was created by Hasbro. The show is supposed to teach the target audience to 'love and tolerate'. The target audience is mainly young girls, but people all around my world—young or old, boy or girl, man or woman—love that show, including me!"

Twilight seemed a bit upset now. Not sad, sort of irritated, really. "Why are you lying to me _more? _ It's bad enough that you would lie to me once, and then make up an even more ridiculous lie to cover up the first! You may be new here, but lying will get you _nowhere!_"

"Twilight, I am not lying!" I protest. "I am telling the truth! If I was lying, then how would I have known the names of your four other best friends?"

"There are several possible reasons. Rainbow Dash could have told you yesterday, you could have met the other ponies first and they told you, or it could have been a wild guess, but that is very unlikely."

"Okay, what will it take for you to believe me?"

She then starts to think for a while. "Alright, if I am the main character of the show that should mean that the audience of the show should know a decent amount about me, my life, and my personality. If you are telling the truth and you watch the 'show', then tell me everything you know about me!"

"Oh hot damn, this is gonna take a while. I don't even know where to start. I haven't really watched many of the episodes that tell about your past, lately, so I cannot name specific names. But when you were a filly you went to some school in Canterlot, where you were taking some sort of test. Then your magic went haywire, but not because you were bad at magic; you just had a lot of magic and did not know how to control it. After that, Princess Celestia decided to be your mentor and you were then her, and I quote, 'faithful student'. That day is when you got your cutie mark.

"Now fast-forward several years. In short, you had been reading up on some books about Nightmare Moon and noticed the signs of her return. You sent a letter to the Princess, and she replied saying that you should relax and make some friends, so she sent you here, to Ponyville. The first ponies you met—in order—were Pinkie Pie, who had an outrageous gasp when she saw you then sped off to throw you a party, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, who Spike fell in love with the moment he saw her, and then Fluttershy. After meeting everyone in charge of the Summer Sun Celebration or whatever it was called, you came back here to study more on Nightmare Moon's return, but Pinkie had the party for you already started."

Twilight then said, "But it was a _surprise _party, so it wasn't already started when I got there!"

Slightly annoyed I said, "Whatever. Anyway, to save time and energy, Nightmare Moon kidnapped Celestia, you and the five other ponies had to find the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon, you discovered that you and your friends _were _the Elements, and so you defeated her. She was then revealed to be Luna, Princess Celestia's sister, who had tried to plunge Equestria into eternal night. Now do you believe me?"

"Not entirely," replied a still skeptical Twilight. "Rainbow still might have told you that as well. If you want me to believe you, then tell me these three things: What is my brother's name, what was the name of my pet owl, and ummm... ah! Tell me the names of all of the ponies in the show besides the ones previously mentioned AND what kind of pony they are!"

"Sigh...Fine." Then I took a deep breath. "Shining Armor, Owlowicious, and Lyra Heartstrings (unicorn), Vinyl Scratch (unicorn), the Cutie Mark Crusaders which is made up of three fillies named Applebloom (earth pony), Scootaloo (pegasus), and Sweetie Belle (unicorn). The other ponies that come to mind is Spitfire (pegasus), Cadence (alicorn), Diamond Tiara (if I recall correctly, either an earth pony or unicorn), Featherweight (pegasus), Mr. and Mrs. Cake (both earth ponies)... ummm who else am I missing? Oh yeah then there's Granny Smith (earth pony), Big Macintosh (earth pony), and then there is—"

"Okay! Okay, I believe you, Dalton." Twilight interjected yet again. "I just can't believe it... We are all just a cartoon show for little girls. We aren't even real..." She then started sobbing softly.

"Twilight, I cannot tell you how wrong you are. You aren't _just _a cartoon, you are the best fuckin' cartoon ever! Do you have any idea how many millions if not _billions_ of people love this show? This show is probably some people's entire life! And by God, Twilight you _are real! _If you weren't, then how the hell would I be here? A dream? No. I have wanted to come here in my dreams but that never happened. But even if I did it would not be this realistic, this cool, this fun, this amazing, this... magical. I know that saying this much about being here for less than a day is a bit much, but it is all true, nonetheless. So please stop crying. You ponyfolk mean a lot to me, more than you will ever know, and it pains me to see you cry."

Wiping a teardrop off her cheek she replies, "Okay. I'll stop. And thank you for all of those wonderful complements on the show and us. It really does mean a lot. It's just that this is all a lot to take in, that we were created by another race that we didn't even know about. That fact is just unreal and..." Then her ears perk up and she is once again happy, smart, and cute Twilight. "Unexplored! I could research as much as I can, then make a book on it! I could tell all of Equestria of what they have never known, or would not have known if I had not told them!"

"Now hold on!" I then start being a bit serious. "You have to _swear _to me, no, Pinkie Promise me that you won't tell anypony unless I tell you to. If everypony finds out that you heard that from me, they will develop an opinion of me before they even meet me, which will most likely be that I am a total loon and a liar! Plus, they would probably think that you are naïve for believing me, lest you tell them everything that I told you. And if everypony did believe you, it would be waaaay too much to take in all at once."

"I Pinkie Promise you, Dalton, that I will not tell anyone that we are a cartoon show created by your world."

"Good. Thank you, Twilight." Then a somewhat old question pops into my head. "Do you trust me? Like, even though you just met me, do you trust me?"

With some hesitation and doubt, she said, "W-well of course I do! Regardless of the fact that you're not from this world, I still trust you. We are, after all, supposed to 'love and tolerate', r-right?" She then flashes me an obviously faked smile.

"Now that did not sound very convincing. My appearance may be very misleading and shows that I am a very unintelligent and wild 13 year old teenager that is really skinny. All of that is true, except the unintelligent part. I am extremely intelligent and receive great grades in my classes, which mean that I can catch hesitation in someone's reply and decipher whether or not they mean what they say." I then lean a bit closer. "Please tell me, Twilight, why have you distrust in me?"

"Well..." she begins with a concerned look on her face. "I don't know you at _all. _We just met about fifteen minutes ago and I do have my doubts about you. Even though you watch a perfectly innocent kids show such as this, that doesn't mean that you are an all-around good person. I guess that I am just a little unsure of your personality. I don't know if you get mad at little things then throw a tantrum and injure everypony around you, or if you are calm and patient and kind."

To be honest, I was not surprised to hear these words. Actually, they were expected. What soul in their right mind would trust an absolute stranger? So, to tell Twilight who I really am, I put the most sincerity that I have ever uttered in my voice when I said, "Twilight, I may not be the best person, although I may not be the worst, either. But I will tell you the truth: I am a sinner and have done some things in my life that I have regretted. I have hurt others, physically and mentally, I have lied, cheated, and done wrong-doings. Sometimes my short temper got the best of me, or I just got so mad that I blow up and just go insane. But I _swear _to you, Twilight Sparkle, that I will do the best that I can to be the best person that I can be, and I will _**not**_, under _**any circumstances**_, hurt or injure anypony! The only exception being the ones that hurt the innocent; those I might hurt, but it is _very _unlikely."

These words must have appeased Twilight, for she seemed much calmer now. "Well okay. I trust you, but not 100 percent just yet. I need to get to know you first before I completely trust you. Now I assume that you trust me, given that you told me the biggest secret in Equestria."

"Yes I do trust you." I state. "I know you more than you know me, so I trust you from the bottom of my heart."

Then an awkward silence is created. Neither of us knows what to say, so we just stare into space or tap our foot/hoof. Occasionally one of us coughs. Finally Twilight broke the silence with an unexpected question.

"So what do you think of Rainbow Dash?"

Taken slightly aback by the question and unsure of how to reply, I start to stutter as I start reveal my opinion on the most amazing creature of all the worlds. "W-well...ummm...She seems pretty cool. Or awesome, really. I really can't wait to get to know her more..."

"Oh you thought I meant what is your opinion on her since you met her! I meant what is your _overall_ opinion on Rainbow Dash? You must know a lot about her since you watch the show."

My face then starts to turn a bright crimson. "I...uhh...I can't really...tell you that...It is the one thing that only _I_ know. No one in my world knows about it. Not a single soul."

"Well, you said that you trusted me, right? From the bottom of your heart?"

"I suppose so..."

"You 'suppose'"? Twilight quotes.

"Well, okay fine, I do trust you from the bottom of my heart. So can I trust you to bear not only another secret, but my biggest secret that only I know about?"

"Yes you can. I won't tell a soul. But... I mean you don't _have _to tell me if you don't want to, if it is _that_ big of a secret."

"Actually, since I am here in Equestria, I suppose it should get out sometime." I then start to get nervous as I reveal my true feelings that have been burrowed inside my heart for a long time about this certain cyan pegasus. "I...love Rainbow Dash. I was, at first, a bit unsure of my feelings for her, but in time I learned that I could not push them to the back of my mind as I did before. I had to admit to myself that I was in love with somepony that I thought didn't even exist! Actually, I don't just love her; I am almost _obsessed _with her!" My eyes then start to tear. "I don't know w-what it is about D-Dash that makes me love her so much to the point of obsession, but it's there! Maybe it's her tomboyish personality mixed with her femininity and beautiful mane and coat and eyes and... fuckin' _everything!_"

I then put my head in my hands and start sobbing uncontrollably. Twilight tries to comfort me, but I ignore it and raise my head to push on with my revelation.

"Sh-she is the m-most amazing c-creature that I have ever s-seen! The most b-beautiful, most s-swift, most... I d-don't even know! I cannot even b-begin to express my for her! I can say one t-thing though. This may b-be cliché, b-but it is t-true all the way: I would give my_ life, _my _h-heart, _my motherfucking _**SOUL**_ FOR HER! I would do anything and everything for her..."

I then reach over for my iPod so that I can show Twilight just how much I am obsessed with Rainbow Dash. After I turn on my iPod, I go into Winterboard [for those who don't know that Winterboard is, it is a sort of theme manager for jailbroken iPod touches] and select _Rainbow Dash Dark Theme _and _Rainbow Dash Wallpaper_, then hit RESPRING. After about thirty seconds, my iPod turns back on to a _very _different look. The 'Slide to Unlock' button now is Rainbow Dash in mid-flight and 'Slide to Unlock' now says 'Dash to Unlock'. The lock screen pic is of Rainbow Dash in front of her house with her pet tortoise. After I put in my passcode I show Twilight the completely changed interface. The Rainbow Dash background, how each app is of a different picture of Rainbow Dash, how _everything _is Rainbow Dash.

Twilight, seeming a bit surprised and unsure of what to say says, "Well...I see that you _really _like Dash. And I will not tell _anypony _about your secret! There is no way in Equestria that it will pass from my lips to another pony!" She then gives me a warm smile and a hug. _D'awwww_

I return the hug and say, "Thank you Twilight. Thank you. It's good to know that I have somepony to trust." I then give a wide grin.

"Heellooo!" shouts Rainbow Dash from the front of the house. "We're home!"

**Okay, sorry for not updating in forever! I got a lot carried away with the release of Minecraft for Xbox 360. But summer break is only two days away, and I _promise _to update much more often! I have a lot of great ideas for this story once I write some more! Until next time, read, review, and peace out!**


	7. Chapter 6 Running to Rarity's

**I know that all of you are probably very upset that I haven't updated in like a month or so, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for not keeping my promise about updating more often. Kinda hard to with summer vacation and all. But I _will _be adding another chapter very soon, so stay tuned!**

Chapter 6- Running to Rarity's

"Hey, R-Rainbow Dash!" I shout back to the front of the house. "We're back here!"

Then a couple seconds later appears Spike, who seems a bit tired from helping AJ with chores, and a hovering Rainbow Dash, who doesn't seem tired at all. When they both look at me their expressions change dramatically. Rainbow Dash is the first to speak up.

"Hey, Dalton, are uh... you okay?" asks the pegasus.

I reply with a somewhat convincing "Heh... Yep. Why?" _Even though I already know the answer._

"Well you look like you've been crying, is all. Are you sure that you're okay?"

I, being glad that someone cares about me enough to ask why I'm crying, smiled and told her in an assuring tone that I was alright.

"He was just... uhh... being a bit emotional about his past life," Twilight adds, which is actually correct. She then turns to me with a look in her eye saying _I made it up so that I can help you; go along with it!_

"Uh... Yeah, Twilight is right," I say, wiping my tear-stained face on my sleeve. "Thinking about certain events in my old life make me very emotional... and a lot of times just downright depressed."

Rainbow Dash then stops floating and decides to land on the carpet. Her ears droop down a bit in sadness. "Well I'm sorry about your past life, ya know with the terrible-ness and all... But we promise that we'll do the best that we can to make your new life here 20 gazillion times better than your last life!"

Spike then apparently realizes something important. "But don't you wanna go back to your home? I mean I know it makes you sad and all, but isn't your family there? Your friends? I know that if I ever got separated from Twi and the rest of Ponyville that I would try to get back home A-S-A-P! I'm sure that there had to be _some _good aspects to your life, weren't there?"

Before I speak, I think hard on what I should say back to the baby dragon. I was debating on whether I should tell him how long I have yearned to go to someplace as wonderful as this (even though going to Equestria is my dream), how long I have had to deal with the depression, how much I was tired of my world and its lies and deceit. I, myself was subject to lies. Rumors used to spread about me and one of my previous girlfriends that we were having _sex! _ And this was in the fifth grade! Oooohhh if I could only get my hands on those filthy, bloodsucking _bastards_ that I truly _hate _with all my cold heart... And not just the ones spreading the rumors; there were many more: the bullies, the ex-best friend that stole my _one and only perfect girlfriend, _my sick and twisted grandfather that did so many _unspeakable _things to my family... The list goes ON and ON!

Apparently my flashbacks to my past, which brought about some of the anger still swelling in my soul, contorted my face into a sinister one as I thought about those that I despised. Spike, as well as the other two noticed this.

Twilight, being the only one knowing just the slightest bit about my problems tried to help me by putting her hoof around me and saying, "If it is too much for you to tell us, then you don't have to."

"Awww, c'mon!" pleads a very curious Rainbow Dash. "We wanna know! And I'm sure that your past life can't be _all _that bad. Won't ya tell us? Pleeeaasse?"

Twilight, although she didn't know much about my pain and depression, she had a very good idea about it, so she shot Rainbow Dash a glance that pretty much told her _Stop asking, right now! _I happened to notice this glance and quickly snapped out of my trance. [Hey, that rhymes!]

"Rainbow Dash," I began. "I won't tell you about my past... at least not now. It's... too soon. Plus you might see a side of me that I'm certain you won't like."

Dash, being a bit weirded out by how I said my last sentence, replied back, "O-kayyyy... I guess I can wait." She then glances at the clock hanging from Twilight's wall. "Oh snap! We won't have time for you to meet everypony else if we stay here much longer! Come on, Dalton, we gotta jet!" And with that she ZZzzzoOOOmmmz off out the door while saying "Bye Twilight, bye Spike!"

"Hey, Dash, wait a second!" I exclaim. "I gotta say goodbye first, so wait up!"

She replied back with something that sounded like "Ugh, okay", but I wasn't sure; It was very indistinct. I then told Spike goodbye, after which he went to the other room to finish some sort of letter or something for Princess Celestia. Although my farewell to him was very brief, I knew that my farewell to Twilight would be a bit longer and more sincere.

"Hey Twilight, I wanna thank you for letting me open up to you about my, ya know...obsession... And for believing me about the cartoon stuff, and for helping me out back there with Dash."

The purple unicorn's face then turned a slight red. "Oh, that? That was nothing, heh." Then the blush went away and she got a bit more serious but still tender. "And about your 'problems and depression' from your old life, I know that you only told me about your obsession for Rainbow Dash, but I feel as though you have a lot more negative feelings still inside you. If you ever need to talk anything out, I will always be here for you." Then she gave me another warm smile and a hug.

"Heh, thanks Twi. I'm glad that I already have a friend for life in Equestria, and this is just my second day here! I promise that if I ever need any help with anything that you will be the first pony that I call! But for now, see ya later!" And with that I started heading for the door, after packing up my stuff, of course.

"Bye, Dalton!"

As she said this I was almost out the door, and Twilight was alone with her thoughts. _Can you believe that their doorways in this world are so small that they're barely 5 and a half feet tall?_

"I really hope that I can help him with his problems," Twilight says to herself. "He seems like he has gone through a lot, and I would hate to see my newest friend upset all the time..."

As I ran, I noticed many ponies turning their heads to see who was running so fast. I met some of their glances; while some were of the same as they had always been towards me, some were different. Some of their faces were of fear, others were of awe, and then there were some that just looked plain weirded out. By the time I caught up to Rainbow, she was already about a mile up the road! I had to sprint so fast just to catch up with her, and she wasn't even flying!

Nearly out of breath I said to Rainbow Dash, "So... *huff huff* where *huff* are we headed next?"

"We're going to the best tailor, fashion designer and, uh, best anything-that-has-to-do-with-clothes unicorn in all of Equestria: Rarity!"

I, being completely unfamiliar to Ponyville and where everything is and how far it would take to get to Rarity's boutique from where we are now, had to ask how much further would it be. I assumed that it couldn't be much longer since I ran a whole freaking mile already! Dash said that we still have a pretty long walk, about another five or so minutes.

Now I love to listen to my music A LOT, even if it doesn't help me with my depression. But since I'm already in the one place that already took away a giant portion of my depression, I figured that my music could make me happy just like it did before.

"Hey, I'm a big music junkie," I said to Rainbow. "and I was wondering if it would be okay if I could listen to my music while we walk? I mean, if it wouldn't be rude or anything. I can't hear shit while these headphones are on my head, so we wouldn't be able to talk."

"Ummm sure, I guess," she replied. "But would us slow us down any? I rarely walk this slow, heck, I rarely walk; I usually fly everywhere. Anyway I just don't wanna go any slower than we already are."

Thinking for a minute about this, I finally concluded that since I tend to get lost in my music, which would probably slow us down. "Yeah, it would slow us down a bit. I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to go ahead and fly to Rarity's and I'll meet you there, as long as you tell me how to get there from here." By now we were somewhere around Town Hall.

"Awesome! I'll meet you at Rarity's boutique!" exclaimed Dash, excited at first, but then she got more empathetic. "But, wouldn't you rather walk with me? I mean, we just met and I don't wanna seem rude by just flying off and leaving you here even if I did tell you how to get there."

Flattered that she was being empathetic towards me, I still had to turn down her offer for me to walk with her. "Rainbow, I don't mind at all if you want to fly there. Actually I think it would be better for you to fly to the boutique. That way you could get there quicker, you could let her know that I'm coming, and I would be able to listen to my music!"

"Alright," said an agreeing but still reluctant Rainbow Dash. "To get to Rarity's place, you just down this street about another mile or so, then turn left and the boutique will be on your right after you walk about a half mile. I'll meet you there, Dalton! See ya!" And with that she took to the skies.

_Alrighty now _I think to myself as I switch on my iPod, put in the passcode, and put on my headphones. _What should I listen to? Atreyu? No... Hellyeah? No... Ah ha! I know! _And then I scrolled down from the 'H' section down to the 'T' section and selected my band—Till We Go Insane— and tapped the one song that we made, recorded, and got onto a CD: Lampshade [I know the name is weird... but there is a story behind it!]. It doesn't have any lyrics; it's just an instrumental where everyone in the band gets a solo.

When I press play I am greeted by the intro, where I am the only one playing. I play a couple measures of steady eighth notes on the closed hi-hat, a quarter note on the snare on beats 2 and 4, and a bass drum beat that would be annoying for me to explain and for you to read. After repeating this rhythm I tap the crash cymbal, which 'cymbalizes' that the song has started. Then I do the exact same rhythm as I did in the intro, but now I play sixteenth notes on the hi-hat and all of the other band members join in. You can hear our two guitarists playing an awesome rhythm or strumming or whatever the hell you would call it on a guitar, but you can't hear our keyboard player until his epic solo due to Ben's terrible mixing job on the CD (Ben is one of the guitarists, Tyler is the other, Alex is the keyboard player/pianist, and I am the drummer).

After playing my rhythm once, I hit the splash cymbal, then we all repeat it again until the first solo comes up: Ben's guitar solo. In the background Alex is playing a simple loop on the keyboard, which sounds like a guitar. I'm also in the background, but I have switched to eighth notes on the hi-hat, quarter notes on the snare on beats 2 and 4, and a quarter note on the bass drum on beats 1 and 4 and an eighth note on beat 3 [this is actually easier to play than it sounds]. Ben's solo is one of my personal favorites because of how it fits the song, and just like Rainbow Dash, it's awesome!

After his solo is done, we repeat the first rhythm exactly the same, except the guitar part is a variation of the beginning; now it's Tyler's solo. He does some really cool stuff with his guitar called 'tapping' or something like that, and he hits those high notes _really _well! Here comes another repeat of the original rhythm after his solo ends, and now its Alex's solo!

I absolutely LOVE his solo. He plays the original loop with one hand and his solo with the other, and it all blends together to sound amazing! Every time I listen to it, it gets stuck in my head because it is so catchy and fun!

When Alex's solo ends we go back to the original rhythm—again. Now it is my turn for the solo! As I hit the splash cymbal I have to switch my left foot from the hi-hat pedal to the left foot pedal for my double bass drum pedals. I then play a steady quarter note beat on the open hi-hat, quarter notes on the snare on beats 2 and 4, and sixteenth notes on my bass drum on beats 1 and 3. There is more to my solo, but I don't wanna bore you with my description, so I'll just end it here.

After the song ends, I realize that I still have a long way until I reach Rarity's boutique. _I should play something a bit more professional... and more heavy metal and death metal-ish... Suicide Silence time!_

I then go to their album titled _The Black Crown _and try to decide which song to play. I love pretty much every song in that album, so it's pretty difficult to choose. _On one hand there's Smashed_ [My all time favorite song], _but then there's the insanely AWESOME Cancerous Skies!_ _I just can't choose... _

Eventually, after about two more seconds of debating, I decide on _You Only Live Once_, for some soon as I tap the song I am greeted by the initial guitar part [for lack of a better word; I don't know guitar lingo]. Then after about four seconds of that, the singer starts singing and I start walking.

_Push your care_

_Push your burdens aside_

_Erase everything inside _

_And leave just one thing on your mind_

_**You only live once, so just go fucking nuts!**_

_**Go!**_

Obviously since I'm a death metal lover until the end and I've played this song so many times before, I just _had_ to bob my head to the heavy rhythm and at least mouth the lyrics. I don't know what would happen if I just started all out screaming Suicide Silence in the middle of Ponyville, but I know that it wouldn't go over well with anypony.

_**Live life hard**_

_**Live Life hard**_

_**You only get one shot **_

_**So shoot!**_

_**With every breath you take **_

_**You're dying!**_

_**With every step we take**_

_**We're falling apart!**_

_**If we only had one chance**_

_**We'd breathe!**_

_**Let's take the chance right now**_

_**And scream!**_

_**You only live one life**_

_**For a very short time**_

_**So make every second divine!**_

_**Go!**_

"Okay so Rainbow said to walk a mile and then turn left..." I say to myself as I see the street approaching. "Then walk a half mile—or was it another mile? Celestia, I hate my terrible memory. Eh, it doesn't matter; I'll just walk till I find Rarity's boutique. But in the meantime, imma listen to my song!" I keep walking for another twenty feet, bobbing my head even harder now so my long hair is flopping with the motion.

_**For the first time**_

_**Pushing worry aside**_

I may be correct in saying that the lead 'screamer' screams these two lines, then another screamer with a _much _deeper voice repeats it while the drummer plays some really fast sixteenth notes on his bass drum, making this next part sound sick!

_**For the first time**_

_**Pushing worry aside**_

_Man, I wish I could play the bass drum that fast and still sound good... _As the guitar solo starts, I realize that I am very bored with this song, and that I already turned onto that one street that Rarity lives on. Me, being my very impatient and energetic self, decided to run the final stretch to the boutique just to get there quicker and burn some energy built up from the excitement that I'm in _Equestria_! I started playing C_ancerous Skies _since its extremely fast nature pumps me up! And to pump me up even more I turn the volume way high with Lynx Audio on [Lynx Audio is a noise cancel thing that came with my headphones, which for some reason makes the music play even louder through them].

As soon as the song starts I take off like a fucking rocket! My feet barely touched the ground, and when they did they were in time with the snare. A smileno, a smirk— comes to my face as I listen to one of the heaviest and most epic songs ever made! I can see the boutique in the distance, so I speed up even more, dodging any ponies and unicorns and pegasi that cross my path. I almost tackle somepony over because I was running so fast. Since I couldn't really stop and say sorry since I was _super _pumped, I just shouted over my shoulder "My bad!"

Apparently I was running so fast and I turned my head back at just the right time to see that Rarity's boutique was right in front of my face. In less than three seconds I smash through the ajar door, practically breaking my nose, then trip over Opalescence and stumble over until I do a somersault and land on my back. I look up to see Rainbow Dash and Rarity with looks of concern, shock, and confusion on their faces. "Heh... hola!" I manage to say through my hysterical laughter.

Why was I laughing? I just smashed through a door, tripped over a cat, stumbled, and _somersaulted _all in three seconds! That was one of the dumbest and awesomest wipeouts I ever had! My most awesome wipeout occurred on my bike when this chick couldn't hear me shouting at her to move out of the way since her damn earbuds were up so high. I had a soda in my hand and the downhill sidewalk was very narrow, so I couldn't swerve around her, and ended up flipping the bike, getting a line of scratches in my right leg from the bike's gears, and almost breaking my toe. The bike? Its handlebars were fucked up with scratches. The girl? I didn't even touch her. After all that I was laughing my ass off, and so was Tyler, who was right behind me on his bike and saw the whole thing.

"Darling, are you alright?" Rarity asks me with worry in her tone. "That was quite a tumble you took right there!"

I finally managed to stop LMAO-ing so that I could talk. As I stand up I say, "Oh yeah, I'm fine!" I say that in an enthusiastic voice tone with a smile on my face. "I've taken beatings much worse than that. Oh, by the way I'm Dalton."

"You _are_?" she asked. "Rainbow Dash and I were just talking about how she had a new friend who wasn't even from Equestria! So you're that new friend, are you not?"

"Yes I am!" _Wait a sec... where's my backpack? _"Shit! Where's my backpack? My freaking Xbox was in there! I swear to God, if that thing is broken..." Then I see it fell off by the door, before my somersault. _Oh thank God. If it was still on my back when I somersaulted it would have been fucked up! _"Whew! Got scared for a second there!"

"What's an Xbox?" Rainbow Dash and Rarity say in unison.

**Again, sorry about the long wait for the update. And yes, I _am _in a band, and we are on YouTube if you want to check us out! But not all of the solos have been uploaded yet (like described in the chapter. For example, Tyler's solo with the tapping isn't uploaded, along with my new solo). And in a week or so my family is going camping, so I won't be able to update for a few days unless I convince my parents _not _to take me with them.  
**

** For some reason I can't put a link here, so just follow these steps to get to my YouTube channel:  
**

**1. Go to YouTube and search 7SpadesCurse  
2. Click on the link to my channel, which should be the first link in the search results (the thumbnail is the seven of spades playing card)  
3. Watch and enjoy (and rate, please :)  
**


	8. News Flash!

** Hey everyone it's me again. I know it's been a couple months and you're probably wanting more fanfiction, and after careful consideration I have decided to give you more! (But not right now sorry) I was debating on whether to cancel the story or not because of my busy schedule (right now I'm learning three instruments) and all this homework. Plus I think that I'm a terrible author. But I guess that you guys like my story, so I guess I'll just stick with it.  
I already have a good portion of the next chapter typed up, and it should be completed in the next two weeks. Sorry that I haven't done anymore with it in the past couple months. I've just been busy with summer and assumed that you guys were too. But once this chapter is done I promise that I will start getting more out there to ya :)  
**


	9. Chapter 7 Guess INevr Named This Chapter

Chapter 7-

"Rarity, congratulations you're our second friend of the day! Dalton, this is Rarity! Rarity, this is Dalton!" announces Rainbow Dash as I'm still dusting my pants off from my epic tumble.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Dalton," Rarity says as she extends her hoof. I take it and give it a firm hand-hoofshake. "Now tell me, my dear, if you aren't from Equestria then where are you from?"

I then retell the story for the third time about how I'm from Earth and I got to Equestria because of a teleporter experiment going awry.

"Amazing!" exclaims an interested Rarity. "Your society is so advanced in magic that you are able to transport to different worlds? Do _you _have any magical abilities?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have any magical powers. It wasn't magic that brought me here either, it was technology_. _Magic in our world is just fiction; it doesn't exist. We use technology very similarly to the way that Equestrians use magic to communicate, have fun, or do work."

"Very interesting..." Rarity says matter-of-factly. "Anyway, do tell us more about yourself! We would love to learn more about you and your magnificent planet!"

"Well to begin, you need to know that music is my life, I'm short-tempered, my favorite TV show is... uh... nevermind... What else is important... " I then put my hand under my chin in a thinking way. "Hmmm... This is a difficult question; I don't know what else to sa- sa- sa-" I stutter as my mind goes completely _blank_, and my legs give in beneath me leaving me to hit my head rather hard on something and causing me to black out on Rarity's floor. When I awake some time later I realize that I'm now on some sort of plush sofa. I also feel a thumping pain on my forehead, along with a wet substance.

"Blood?" I say, opening my eyes. "Did I whack my head that hard?"

"Dalton!" Rainbow Dash exclaims. "Hey, you're awake! We were getting worried that you got a concussion or somethin'."

"Yes, dear, we were very worried." agrees Rarity"Right before you fell to the floor you hit your head very hard on the edge of my hutch, knocking yourself unconsious. And yes, you are bleeding, but not too much. We still had to wrap your head in gauze to help the wound."

Smiling and finally opening my eyes, I sit up and say "Thanks, Rarity. Hey, did anything else happen to me before I hit the floor? Anything odd? I don't remember anything before I blacked out."

Rainbow Dash answered, "You jerked your arms a couple of times while fluttering your eyelids, and then BOOM! You hit your head and were knocked out pretty bad. You were unconscious for about a half hour."

"Ah, fuck," I curse, knowing exactly what happened. "The one frikkin thing I didn't pack in this backpack was my pills!"

"Pills? What do you need pills for?" asks Rainbow Dash.

"My question is the same as hers. And why the vulgar language?" says Rarity.

"My epilepsy caused me 'twitch' and somehow I managed to hit the floor. I'm not sure if that's what caused everything, but your guess is almost as good as mine," I reply candidly. I don't really mind flat-out telling people about my epilepsy as long as they don't pester me about it. No one's ever done it and I think ponyfolk are the _least _likely to be pesterers. "And I always swear, Rarity. I swear to swear, that's it. Normally I curse more around myself, though, so don't worry about me getting in trouble."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Dash quad-interjected. "What's epi- epilep- epilepsy?"

I find it funny that the majority of people that first pronounce epilepsy can't say it on the first try, they ask "what's that", or they do both. And as I turned to look at Rainbow Dash to answer her question I almost started laughing out loud because she's sitting there, mouthing the word 'epilepsy' trying to get it right, and she looked so ridiculous with her tongue I could've sworn it was Pinkie Pie in disguise!

"Okay so_*snicker* _epilepsy _*snicker*_ is a hereditary... thing. 'Thing' meaning I'm not sure if it's a syndrome or a disease or what. Well probably not disease... Anyway I could explain everything I know about my epilepsy, but I don't want to bore you. So basically that's what caused me to fall and hit my head and stuff."

"Well you are very lucky that you were not hurt much more than just a small cut on the head. I am very sorry about that, especially since this is our first time meeting." said Rarity.

"Heh, yeah that kinda sucks, don't it?" Then I remembered something that I tried to accomplish several years ago, but epically failed. "Oh, yeah that reminds me of a time that I tried to learn a card trick and I couldn't get it right because I kept twitching and playing 52 card pickup. That was _so_ damn frustrating at the time but now it's sorta funny, don't ya think?"

Like everybody else that first learns that I do card tricks, they exclaim in delight "You're a magician!?" and then pretty much lose their heads.

"Well yeah, I was. I used to love cards and stuff like that. But now I just play poker and other card games. But if you want I could show you some tricks if I remember."

Rainbow Dash answered by jumping and doing a mid-air somersault and then landing on ground all while saying "That'd be so rad!"

I found my backpack and rummaged through its contents. As I was looking for my decks of cards I made sure that everything was still intact that was breakable. I removed my hoody and looked at the Xbox and the laptop first, of course, and from what I saw in that brief ten or fifteen seconds they looked okay. When I fell I must have taken all of the damage. Sounds sorta painful, huh? I put my hoody back and closed up the large zipper that contained the devices and opened the smaller zipper that contained everything else. My camera was in a case, so I didn't have to worry. I push past the knives so I could see my two favorite decks of cards. My top two favorites are the Ghost Deck and The Black Tiger. I had to go with the Black Tiger not only because it was one of my first unique decks, but also because it looks frikkin amazing!

I went back to the two mares and Rarity quickly cleared off one of her nearby sewing tables just so that I could show them a card trick, even after I insisted that she didn't need to. All that Rarity said was that she knew how busy me and Rainbow were running around town meeting everypony and she didn't want to slow us down.

The table she cleared was against the wall and she had to pull it out so that I was facing them. Once that was done I tried to remember what trick I was trying to do.

"Let's see what I have in my arsenal," I close my eyes as I nervously try to remember how to perform it. Then I remember a trick that's even better, but requires another deck. "Oh wait! Be right back." I rush over and grab my Ghost Deck out of my backpack and hand it to Rainbow Dash and the card trick commences.

"And do you wanna know what would be even cooler?" I ask the spectators.

"What?" they respond in unison.

"If somehow, someway, we managed to pick the exact same cards!" I reply as I flip over the two face down cards on the table, finishing the trick and astonishing the ponies in front of me.

Rainbow Dash complements my performance by saying "Wow I was right, that was pretty rad! You should teach me that sometime."

"Nope. A good magician never reveals his secrets." I say with dignity.

Normally I would keep that oath when they ask for me to teach them any of my card tricks, but Rainbow Dash is different. After she said "Ugh fine" I just had to sigh and say "Alright, I'll teach you. But not now. We still need to visit the rest of your friends, don't we?"

"Oh yeah, you're right!" she exclaims. Ranbow then turns to Rarity and says "I'll have to catch you later, Rarity. I got it planned for Dalton to meet every one of my best friends today!"

"Goodbye you two!" replies Rarity. "Oh and Dalton we_ must_ schedule another get-together sometime since this one did not go so well."

"I agree." Then I decide to ask the obvious, since she'd not mentioned it. "Hey, do you have any younger siblings? I saw a small cape that had a blue coat of arms or something on it and I was just wondering."

"Oh, goodness how could I forget? As a matter of fact I do have a younger sister; her name is Sweetie Belle and that cape you saw was for her little friends' group called the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I'll have to tell you all about it the next time I see you, dear."

"Alrighty then, that's fine." I say as I walk away. I walk around, looking up in the clouds to see if I can spot just a small spot of red or even yellow, which would obviously be Rainbow Dash's hair hanging over the edge while she rests. I was about to call out for her when ̶

"BOO!" Rainbow Dash flew up behind me, literally silent and almost made me jump out of my skin. Literally. When I get startled I jump, I don't scream at all, I just make weird sounds.

"Jasdouhah!" was pretty much my response. "You scared the hell outta me!"

"Bahahaha! You shoulda seen how much you jumped! You looked like a grasshopper!" By this time Rainbow Dash was on the ground because she was laughing so hard. "Ohmygosh, can we do that again? Please?"

"Sure" I say sarcastically. "But next time you'll be the one that gets scared!"

"Oh okay," she replies, obviously not taking the threat seriously. "Let's just go see Applejack."

It took us a while to walk to Sweet Apple Acres since it was one the other side of Ponyville, so Rainbow Dash got very bored very quickly since she was the impatient type. But this time she had to stay with me to lead me to our destination since it's so far away, and with my luck I would end up forgetting the directions and getting lost if she wasn't with me. I looked up in the sky and realized how much of a beautiful day it was. Barely a cloud, no wind, just sunshine and warmth.

I decded to take off the gauze since my head had stopped bleeding. The only thing that was bugging me was that there was probably a dried glob of blood in my hair. But Rainbow Dash found a cloud and stomped on it a couple of times to get some rain so I could rinse out my hair. _Yes, success!_

Eventually we reached Sweet Apple Acres and saw none other than Applejack, who was under an apple tree in the middle of a nap after finishing the chores that Spike and Rainbow Dash helped out with. Thinking that Applejack might get upset if we wake her, I ask Rainbow Dash if we should come back later.

"Naw, she won't mind. Besides, she loves making new friends!" and with that she goes and gently nudges the orange pony. She is awakened and raises her cowpony hat so that she can see. When she does she greets Rainbow Dash, then she sees me, smiles and asks

"Now I'm guessing ya'll aren't from 'round here, are ya stranger?"

I tell Applejack about Dr. Kunze and his teleportation experiment, how it went awry, and how I got here. And then I told her about Rainbow Dash saving me the very moment I got to Equestria.

"That's mah girl!" Applejack cheers. "Rainbow Dash is always savin' somepony's life or helpin' 'em out! But keep in mind she gets too jittery every now and so then ah have to intervene. So how you likin' Ponyville? Does it suit your tastes?"

I could not answer that question fully, as any true brony that lands in Ponyville knows that it not only suits your tastes, but it suits your soul, and the feeling would be inexplicable. So I had to answer with "To be honest, I love it here. It's frikkin awesome. I've only met a couple of ponies but they're some of the best damn ponies ever and I can't wait to meet the rest." I say this with a wholehearted tone and then flashed a warm smile. Applejack returned the smile, which reminded me of Pinkie Pie's _Smile, Smile, Smile _song.

"Ah see. So is Rainbow Dash here taking you on a tour of Ponyville?"

Rainbow Dash, who is off practicing her stunts for the Wonderbolts, is oblivious to us talking about her. "Yeah, we've already met Twilight and Rarity today. She plans on introducing me to all five of her best friends."

"Well who have you met so far today, sugarcube?" she asks before adding "and just how long have you been in Equestria and why didn't you meet ol' Applejack first?" Appljack grins and gives me a wink.

"About a day and a-OOF!" Just then an apple from the tree above me falls on my head. "Wow this just isn't my day,is it? Oh well. Is it alright if I eat this?" Applejack nods and I take a large bite out of the crimson colored fruit and was amazed by its flavor and juicyness; it was the best apple I've ever eaten. "Holy crap, this is amazing! How do you ̶" I was cut off because at that moment Twilight teleported right in front of us while I was in mid sentence.

Twilight did not teleport alone, for she brought along Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. She had a worried yet determined look on her face and was about to deliver a message when she realized Rainbow Dash was missing. Twilight called out for Rainbow Dash, and when she flew in Twilight handed her an Element of Harmony. Whatever this message is about, it must be serious, because all of them were wearing an Element.

Twilight then spoke up and announced "Okay everypony, we have a small problem: Discord is back and he is terrorizing Ponyville. So as the wielders of the Elements of Harmony it is our job to stop him!"

Then Fluttershy starts to speak. "S-so we just do the same thing we did last time to defeat him, right? We all use the Elements against him and balance is restored? Or is there something different?"

Flipping through a notebook checking several notes that she's written down, Twilight comes up with an adequate answer. "Well, I'm actually not entirely sure, but we'll try. He hasn't 'chaosified' anything yet. All that he's doing is causing a lot of panic in the town just by being there."

"Well I could imagine!" Rarity comments. "His appearance is absolutely _dreadful! _I saw him not too long after Rainbow Dash and Dalton left my boutique." She then motions toward Dash and me. _" _His eyes are a burning red and his skin looks so horrid and... just downright awful! It is terribly dark and looks as though he had been through a furnace, yet it is not burnt in the least! How do you suppose that is even possible?"

"Hold up. Do you mean that his eyes are literally red, or he's just so angry that his eyes are bloodshot?" I had to ask this since there was no possible way his eyes would be red. I haven't seen that episode in a while, but I know for a fact that Discord's eyes are not red and his skin doesn't look like furnace skin. _I think his eyes are supposed to be yellow. But there ain't no way he's gonna look like some sort of demon from hell like Rarity's description._

"Guess there's only one way to find out!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she started flying off, but Applejack lassoed her before she could get to far away from the group. "Hey what gives? I thought we were all going to stomp Discord?"

With the lasso still in her teeth Applejack replied. "We are, but we don't know what kind of foe we're up against. He could be mighty dangerous, more dangerous than last time."

"Applejack is right, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. "Discord may be under a terrifying curse that none of us know of. It may increase his hostility, so we should be extra careful."

"And what if it's not a curse?" Rainbow asked while still in mid-air, after being unlassoed.

"Then there is a chance that he put a spell on himself to protect himself from the Elements of Harmony; some spells have side effects that change your appearance. If he did cast a spell against the Elements, then we're going to need help from the Princess."

Fluttershy chimes in with an important point: "But we don't know if he has a curse or a spell casted on him or if he has anything but a different appearance. Maybe he just got new red contacts and then got burnt. If we want to find out whether or not he does have a spell against the Elements we at least need to try to stop him!"

"Yeah, we need to try!" Pinkie Pie proclaimed. "If we don't try then we're just a bunch of no good lousy-shmousy quitters!"

"I agree," said Rarity.

"I'm in!" echoed Applejack.

"Awesome so it's settled!" announced an enthusiastic Rainbow Dash. "We'll all go up to Discord, whoop his butt again using the Elements, and live happily ever after! Does that sound like a good plan, Twilight? 'Cuz I have been dying to show Dalton around Ponyville."

Twilight seemed a bit skeptical about the plan at first considering the fact that she had no idea what had changed with Discord. For all they knew he could now be a serial killer, although not likely. She thought over it and decided that it was worth the risk.

"All right, I suppose you're right," Twilight said. "We should all try to defeat him. If we didn't try the we wouldn't know anything, right?"

I wasn't sure if I could help fight Discord since I wasn't part of the Mane Six, but I would still like to be teleported back to town. I didn't really feel like walking all the way back to Ponyville from Sweet Apple Acres. "So am I just gonna hang out here while you six kick some ass or can I tag along with you?"

"Yes, you can come, but please be careful," warned Twilight.

As Twilight was about to teleport us back to town so they could defeat the menace they had defeated once before, Spike came running up the road with a scroll in his hand.

"WAIT!" he was shouting at the top of his lungs and was near out of breath when he got to us. "Princess... *huff* Important message... *wheeze* Canterlot... *sigh* Extreme importance...ugh" And with that he collapsed on the ground, probably passed out.

Twilight took the scroll from Spike ̶who looked as though he had just finished running a marathon ̶and read it. Fear spread across her face before she announced "Spike is right; Princess Celestia has heard of Discord's arrival and is telling us not to engage in combat with him, but to come to Canterlot immediately on a matter of _extreme _importance and danger!"

I tapped Rainbow Dash and whispered into her ear "Even though I'm not part of your fight team, would I still be able to go to Canterlot with you guys? I don't want to get killed by Discord on my second day in Ponyville."

"He won't kill you but if you want to come with us you'll have to talk to Twilight." Rainbow says aloud, not whispering at all. I wanted to facepalm so hard since she didn't even try being quiet; no one is ever quiet these days.

The wind was picking up and the sky was no longer as clear as it was; many dark clouds were moving in. Twilight looked at me with a stern yet compassionate expression. "You can go, Dalton. But you have to follow anything the Princess tells you, not me. When we get to Canterlot, you might not even be able to enter the castle."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Government secrecy is _extrememly _important in my world, too."

And with that being said, we all huddled closer to Twilight so her field of magical energy could swallow us up easier for teleportation. I never teleported using magic, so this was a new experience. It looked just like going through a worm hole; it was so awesome! I could see purple that was so dark it looked black, and black that looked blue. Nothing made sense! Orange was red, red was yellow, and I was confuzzled. Wait what? The colors were like spinning around like a kaleidoscope, but they weren't spinning around slowly, they were spinning around at exponential speeds! Before I knew it, we were all at Princess Celestia's castle in Canterlot.

I felt so dizzy once I took my first step that I thought I might throw up. Everything around me looked so...normal. The whole trip took just a fraction of a second, but I won't ever forget it. Probably the only reason I felt so dizzy was because it was my first time. The next time hopefully won't be so bad.

We all ran inside the castle since there were no guards at the front doors. As a matter of fact, there were no guards anywhere. _What the hell? This isn't right at all. _We all looked at one another with a look of concern, fear, wonder, or a mixture of some or all three. I kept trying to keep that PopTart down since I was still a bit dizzy and the running was not helping at all. We finally found Princess Celestia pacing back and forth with a mortified expression on her face. She was pacing and mumbling senseless things under her breath, and apparently she was so involved with the mumbling that she did not even acknowledge our presence. Pinkie Pie chose to break the Princess of her incessant mumbling. "Hiyah, Princess! Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in days!"

Celestia then jumps, apparently because she was either _really_ into her mumbling, or Pinkie Pie is just very startling. "Hello, girls," She then tries to fix her mane, which looks like she has an awful case of bed head. "As a matter of fact I haven't slept in two and a half days straight! And I'm doing grrrrrrreat!"

"Ummm... maybe you should lie down, Princess," suggests Fluttershy. "You don't look so good."

"But wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?" Twilight asked, taking out the scroll she received from Spike. "Something extremely important?"

Sighing, the Princess told everypony to walk outside to the Canterlot Sculpture Garden. I was admiring the stained glass art depicting the heroic efforts of historic ponies, and was eager to hear what the Princess had to say. We walked down several hallways and doors to reach the gardens, and once we did I was amazed. We exited the castle and made our way to the sculptures. We saw the labyrinth that Discord had once made the six friends travel through, and let me tell you that thing was _gigantic,_ even if it was made for ponies. I saw the sculpture that represented friendship, which was three small fillies sculpted out of one piece of stone. _Talk about craftsmanship! _Then I saw the one that represented victory, which was the pony holding the flag. We continued walking until we came upon the statue that represented Discord, all intact, just the way they left him when they last defeated him. Everyone but Celestia gasped.

"But how is this possible?!" Twilight is shocked and cannot believe what she sees. "Discord is down in Ponyville inducing mass panic! And what about the guards? None of them are here to protect Canterlot in case whatever is down in Ponyville comes here. Princess, what are we ̶"

"Calm down, my f-faithful student. I know that you are as tense as I am, but you must relax. All will be explained." Princess Celestia then looks to the sky, which is so dark it is almost black, and begins to explain. "This 'Discord' is an impostor. The real Discord is still encased in this stone. The Discord that is in Ponyville *gulp* I am afraid is the most powerful foe you will ever face. Actually, no, you won't face him because of how powerful and violent he is. I have already sent all of my royal guards to defend your town as much as possible since he cannot be stopped with the Elements of Harmony, and he cannot be stopped with any of our magic alone... I thought I defeated him a thousand years ago with Queen Chrysalis and her changelings!" She then stomps her hoof on the ground in frustration. Tears swelled in her eyes, memories of a horrific battle won coming back to haunt her...

I was astonished by the fact that Celestia and the leader of the changelings would work together on anything. Queen Chrysalis seems like the last pony that the Princess would team up with. "Holy shit, you fought with Queen Chrysalis?! That must have been awesome!"

The Princess looked at me with wonder in her eyes. "And who are you? I haven't seen you along at all throughout our trip threw the castle. Are you a friend of the ponies here? Or are you spying on us?!" She obviously hadn't had enough sleep or she wouldn't have been so quick to judge.

Rainbow Dash quickly defended me by flying over and saying "No no no! He's not a spy! He's just been hiding because he's not sure if he was allowed in the castle. Dalton came with us because we couldn't leave him in Ponyville with that demon Discord running around. He just got to Equestria yesterday from Earth, but I swear he's legit!"

"Earth? Would somepony mind telling me where Earth is?"

"It's not in this world. I actually teleported here from another world faaaaaar away from here. You see, yesterday I was helping my neighbor with this teleportation experiment, and I was the test subject. The test worked, but it also failed. After I teleported back to the mainframe some how, the divine device somehow landed me in Equestria."

"Other worldly teleportation?!" Princess Celestia looked like she was about to fall over and pass out. "Dalton's very presence in Equestria may be why the 'demon Discord', as you call it, is here! He unleashed it!"

_...oh shit._


	10. Chapter 8- History and the Hisssss

**So... I know I haven't updated in a loooong time and I apologize for that. Trust me, the fanfiction has been on my mind (and it has been making me feel quite guilty) and I planned to update, but I just never got around to it. But thanks to a certain couple reviews that absolutely made my day, I decided to continue writing this thing :) This chapter ****probably **would have been up two or three weeks earlier had I not gotten my laptop taken away... Thanks mom. If you want the full details on why I haven't updated in such a long time it's at the end of this *cough* very short *cough* chapter. And from here on out, now that I have a laptop (I used to type on the computer downstairs where it was FREEZING), I will try my best to abstain from Miiiiiiiiinecraft on the weekends so that I can update more for you guys, seeing that I now have several new followers! ^_^

**By the way—this is going to be the first 'dark' chapter. There will be ones worse than this, but for the most part of the story I will stick to ponies and Love and Tolerating, etc., not 'dark.' Also, I thought I'd try a different writing style; I'm trying to write similar to a famous author that we learned about in school, although it's kinda difficult.**

My mind swirls in bewilderment as my pessimism takes control: I see all my hopes and dreams and things that I was planning to do in Equestria with my newfound friends disintegrating before my very eyes. I would be punished for being an unintentional catalyst; what if I was banished? The one chance I get at a new beginning, a new start, a new _life_… How could this be _my _fault? I didn't intentionally release some possessed Discord! I would never hurt anypony…would I?

Twilight is the first to speak up for me. "P-Princess Celestia! Why would Dalton intentionally travel here—causing whatever is back in Ponyville to appear—and befriend _all_ of us, only to get caught red-handed by you?"

The Princess looks over at me, but still directs her speech at Twilight. "M-Maybe he is an accomplice to um… somepony that wishes us harm!" She says this with much uncertainty while wearing a look of deep concern.

"Princess, are you saying that this handsome young boy might be an accomplice to Discord?" Rarity suggests. "That would _never _be right! Just earlier today he was so kind as to perform such a delightful card trick ostentation for me and Rainbow Dash."

"Umm… Yes! That is exactly what I was saying. I knew all along that Dalton was an accomplice to Discord; he is the reason Discord is in Ponyville!" the Princess said. "But I still can't quite put my hoof on how he made Discord look that way." _I am not playing a game of fucking blame-whoever-the-hell-I-want!_

"Alright, I may be very naïve at times, maybe even stupid, but I am not a _dumbass!" _I'm not really saying this to anypony in particular, but the for next part I turn to Celestia and say, "I've figured out by now that you're hiding something, Princess, and something big. You sure you don't have anything you want to get off your chest? What about why you're so tired, and what you did or what you pondered so hard about while you trudged through those sleepless nights? Or what you were mumbling so incessantly about when we entered the castle, eh? Just make sure you tell us the truth and don't include any 'accomplice' bullshit in there, thank you very much." I made sure that I emphasized 'bullshit' to prove my point. Not only to prove that I was angry, but to prove that I wanted the truth.

The whole group turns to Celestia as she sighs and begins telling her personal epic. "I am sorry for blaming you, Dalton… But I suppose I must tell you why I was so anxious to keep the story a secret so that nopony would panic…It's just been so long and I have not had the courage to even remotely think about it.

"What I am about to tell you is a tale that is known by only me and the courageous warriors that fought in it against that detestable, abhorrent, atrocious…_creature!" _She scowls as she says the word creature. "There are no known books remaining today about this event or character and any that were published were burned; no one wants to remember what happened on that day."

"It happened almost a thousand years ago, shortly after I took the throne after defeating Nightmare Moon. The castle received word that a village far away had been obliterated, burned, and the ponies had all been massacred. Of course since I was the Princess I had to investigate, so I went to that village and almost vomited in front of all of my guards, because what was in front me were ponies…" The Princess's voice began to shake and her body began to tremble. "Mutilated ponies. Unicorns with their horns torn off and tails torn off, earth ponies with their throats slit and random bit of shrapnel tearing through their entire bodies, but the worst of it all were the pegasi. Oh the poor, poor pegasi!" Princess Celestia then begins to shake and sob as horrid memories fill her mind. Fluttershy is shaking as well—but with fear.

Twilight says quickly but calmly, "Princess, if recalling these memories is too much to bear, then you don't need to tell us. They belong to you and you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

The Princess wipes a tear from her face and says "No, you need to know this. The pegasi… Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, you might want to cover your ears." Fluttershy does not hesitate. "I can't imagine anypony so cold and vile enough to tear off both of a pegasus's wings and then rip its mane _and_ tail out… and sometimes even its head…" The Princess says in a shaking, almost crying whisper. Rainbow Dash then stops trying to crack her neck. "The two ponies that were murdered most brutally were found in the only unburned hut. These ponies—one pegasus, one earth pony—were just bloody heaps of flesh and bones! I-I couldn't even tell what color the earth pony's coat was because there was so much blood!" Rarity taps Fluttershy to let her know she can uncover her ears.

Everypony in the circle was left in cold, almost dead silence. The only sound that could be heard was the shaky breathing of Princess Celestia after telling her horrific tragedy. _Who did it? _I asked myself. _How is this possible? I…I thought Equestria was a magical land that was full of kind, caring, and gentle pony folk. A world where __**everypony **__knew each other and almost __**everypony **__cared. It was supposed to be nothing like earth…_

The Princess is still not saying a word. Her eyes are no longer red giant star—bright, powerful, and determined—but a white dwarf—small, faint, and afraid of what she might see. Her mane is a swirl of colors that haven't been brushed in several days. But her breathing is slowing down to a steady tempo.

"P-Princess? We don't need to hear anymore of that there s-story…" Applejack breaks the deafening silence. "Twilight's right; we all know how much it hurts ya to recall it and we don't mind it a wee bit if you don't tell us. So how's about you go on back in the castle and get yourself some sleep while we work out a plan for Discord, hmm?"

"_THERE IS NO PLAN!" _Celestia lashes out and blows her top. Her face, usually so calm and serene, is now contorted with rage as it turns a tint of hot crimson. She stands on all fours and her eyes are fixed on everybody as if to say 'Shut up and listen.' "Odhalení Cienie is a foe like _NONE OTHER. You do not grasp his brutality and pure hatred because you __**were not there**__ one thousand years ago! _On that fateful day when my army of pegasi guards and unicorn fighters met with him, we lost 269 out of 300 ponies to one _demon! Monstrosity!_ And before you ask, _yes, _I did fight alongside my troops, _yes,_ I tried my very best to defeat him, but _no _we did not defeat him. And do you ponies want to know why we did not? _Because __**he is the devil**__. _Y-Y-You have n-no idea what it's like to see him, to hear him, or to—oh my—to fight him. Odhalení Cienie gives no mercy; mercy is not even in his vocabulary! When he fights, he uses all of his rage and nothing else. He claws, he thrashes, he bites, he uses magic blasts, endothermic blasts, exothermic blasts… His magic to intelligence ratio is so high that we couldn't even get a reading! But before the MIR detector crashed from reading his MIR, the number was well over 1000; the average unicorn's MIR is 67..."

Then a beacon of white light flashes skyward. It is so blinding it's almost as if the sun is upon us and is exploding at the same time. We all knew the direction of where it came from by heart and had no idea what devastation it might have unleashed on our fair town. As if we all act on an instinct that was given to us at birth, we all start running simultaneously toward the great beacon, fearing what the fake Discord might have done to the town.

While we are running toward Ponyville, I feel my stomach stir and hear something hiss in my mind. I don't know what kind of hiss… a snake maybe? Or static from an old television set? No matter the hiss' intentions, I know they can't be good. My head feels lighter and lighter and I struggle to not stumble and fall over while I am running with the group. _Why aren't we being teleported? _I wonder to myself, only to be answered by the same hiss inside my skull that only _I _could understand. I don't know how I knew how I understood it or how I was the only one who understood it, but it said _"Becausssse of meeeee, boy!" _After it spoke it went back to being static.I looked to my left and saw Twilight trying desperately to use her magic and get us to Ponyville quicker, but every time she tried the spark of her magic would fade and a black mist would fall off of her horn; Princess Celestia tried as well, but failed all the same.

As we neared the beacon I felt weaker and weaker, and more nauseated than ever before. The static hiss inside my skull was lashing on my skull, scratching and loathing like it was born to do. I couldn't walk another step; I fell to the ground face first and could not move a single muscle. The hiss would never allow it.

"Dalton!" somepony cried out. I couldn't tell who, since my ears were ringing so bad. I opened my eyes and I saw dirt and grass. When I lifted my head up all I saw were seven blobs of color; my vision was obscured so much it was like being underwater after being hit by a dump truck. "He's done hurt bad ya—" and that was the last thing I hear before I blacked out.

_*hiss* You shall do my bidding, boy! And when you do, misfortune will show those who are not really friends!" *hiss*_

**HIISSSSSS. Anyway, the battle Princess Celestia was referencing to where she lost 269 out 300 ponies is NOT the battle where here and Queen Chrysalis fought together in a truce. _Those are two separate battles. _ Just wanted to clarify in case anyone was wondering if I forgot something.**

**Anyway, the reason I didn't update in a long ass time is because I just got lazy; I didn't really care, to be sort of honest. I did care, but not enough to actually move my mouse from Miiiiiiinecraft over to Microsoft Word 2010. After that I hit a really, really low spot in my life. I got depressed, hated life, ya know, that shit. You can probably guess what I blame for that, right? Since you read Chapter 5 you should already know. Anyway, I'm all better now (no thanks to anyone on this wretched planet...) and will continue to update. See you in Chapter Nine!**


	11. Chapter 9- Search and Rescue, sort of

**This would have been uploaded last week, but it was too short, so I made it at least 1,000 words longer yesterday night and tonight (without authoor's note, it has 3,357 words). Man, I am so fuking tired that I don't care that I mispelled fucking or mispeled. Normally it'd bug the shit outta me lol. If you guys find any inconsistencies (I think that's the right word) in the story, don't make a review about it; PM me. If you want to tell me something, PM me. It annoys me, okay? Just putting that out there. I love reviews, though, don't get me wrong :)**

**Oh yeah forgot to mention—when I was typing up this chapter I saw that it had some 'point of view inconsistencies,' meaning the story (as a whole) is written in first person but I typed the first part of this chapter in an omniscient point of view. It's a minor inconsistency, but I still wanted to alert future readers, because as of right now, my character is unconsious, so how would he know what's going on in Ponyville? It doesn't make sense, I know, but it smooths out later.**

The air was very thin. The sky—in much contrast to when the beacon was flashed—was now trying to rid itself of clouds as dusk approached. The cool, gentle wind helped the sky in its effort, but it made for an eerie twilight as it whistled softly through the air.

"We've searched high and low, Princess, but we were unsuccessful in our attempt to locate Discord," one of the pegasus guards was saying. "My squad of elite flyers flew around the entire vicinity of Ponyville and even beyond the outskirts, landed, and walked the ground, but still no sign."

"No! No, no, no, _no_! We must find that…that _thing _before it does something; before it strikes! Do you realize how _imperative _it is that we find it?" Princess Celestia was extremely distraught about the whole situation. Everypony did not understand why she was so upset about the entire situation, since they thought it was only Discord. To all of the oblivious ponies, Discord was defeated once with the Elements of Harmony so he shouldn't be much of a threat, right?

Just then, with a graceful _swoosh _and several back-flapping of the wings to slow down their speed, down come Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy as graceful as gazelles. Rainbow Dash obviously had to make her landing a little more flamboyant as she skid to a halt, not letting one piece of the disturbed dust touch her mane. Fluttershy, on the other hand, was just grateful to be out of the sky and quickly folded her wings.

"Princess, me and Fluttershy flew over what the pegasi guards flew over and _then _some." Rainbow Dash said. "But first we walked all over Ponyville, looked in every nook and cranny in every single house, then we flew up and got an aerial view of the town. Nothing. After that is when we searched with your pegasi guards over the outskirts of Ponyville. Nothing. That's when your guards decided to head back and told us to be careful if we decide to search more, so we did. We went all the way to the Everfree Forest and scanned the edge for several minutes. Princess, I think whatever that was out here earlier, demon or Discord, is gone."

The look on Princess Celestia's face suggested that she might burst into tears at any given moment or go so insane and demolish everything in her sight. The look was contorting her face; it was like someone who was demented from impatience—where they just couldn't wait any longer or they'd explode, someone who had lost everything and had nothing to live for; they didn't know what to do, where to go or who to look to; a look of pure ignorance. Then… after several uneasy breaths…slowly she calmed herself down and relaxed her face and everything else enough to speak.

With a normal, calm and easy Princess Celestia voice that hadn't been heard in ages, the Princess said "Okay…okay…I suppose you must be…right…if you and my guards have looked around that much. But we must be on ourguard at_ all times, _should it return. I just can't lose another precious friend, okay Rainbow Dash?" Just then, remembering a long haired human boy she had just met today, Celestia quickly asked, "By the way, where is _your_ friend? The one not from around here?"

A look of terror spread across both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's face. "Ohmygosh! Fluttershy, we forgot all about Dalton! That's the second time he's fainted today! Sorry, Princess, hate to leave on such short notice. Gotta fly!"

It was back. I was sure it would never leave me. Tossing and turning in my unconscious mind like a row boat on the angry ocean, I didn't know what it wanted with me or what it would do with me. It just kept reiterating the phrase _"Misfortune will show those who are not really friends!" _in that hiss-like voice it had.

"_You shall do my bidding, boy!" _it had said earlier. What had it meant by that? What was it going to do inside my head anyway? Was it going to take over my mind and force me to do everything it wanted me to do against my own will?

"_You shall do my bidding, Dalton!" _What? That seemed a little bit out of character. And how does it know my name anyway?

"…_bidding, Dalton are you alright?" _Now it's asking me I'm alright? What is this thing, some kind of troll? It had never asked me anything, let alone mention my name; it just kept saying the same two phrases over and over and over again with its static-like, hissy, and evil—

And that is when my soul forsook my body. No, I was not dead, but to the ponies it appeared that I was dead. But I could open my eyes without moving my eyelids, walk without moving a muscle, and I had the most amazing omniscient point of view that so many others wished to have. How this happened, you ask? I blame the hiss.

Once I 'opened' my eyes I see that I'm lying down on a bed somewhere indoors. I see books and bookshelves everywhere I look. Must be Twilight's library. I see two ponies in the building that look extremely worried. One kept talking about how the radiation from the beacon might have poisoned him. The other just thought he was tired and couldn't keep up with "all of us four legged ponies." After their conversation, the one pony walked off toward my body, placed her ear to my chest to listen, and then lifted her head up with the frightening news.

"_Twilight, _you'd better get over here! Dalton's heart rate's dropped critically low and he's stopped breathing!" I saw Applejack scream frantically. "If his hearts stops a-pumping, that'll be the end of him!"

"What- What happened?! He was perfectly fine just a minute ago! How in Equestria could he just stop breathing like this?" Twilight was definitely confused, but if there was anypony in Equestria to save my life, it had to be her.

"I dunno, sugarcube, but you'd better do something mighty quick or else Dalton'll be a goner before anypony will even get to know the poor boy!"

Twilight replied, "Well, there is this one spell that I've been working on for an extremely long time with test dummies such as withered flowers or rotten fruit, but I can't guarantee it will work for Dalton; I don't even know if it will work at all. It's a spell made for reviving dead beings, but Dalton isn't _technically _dead, so—"

"Twilight." Applejack said very soft and calmly. "If you think that spell is worth trying to save our friend here, then give it a shot. Either way just please don't let this young feller here _die _on his second day in Equestria!"

"Well…" Twilight thought it over and over. When she couldn't come to a conclusion, she looked over at my pale, limp body and the horrible realization came to her. "_Dalton!" _Then the room was completed illuminated and in a flash, a whirl, and a swish of red and white light, my body was lifted off of the ground with some mysterious force and the magic engulfed my body, coursing through my veins and reenergizing my entire being. My soul returned to my body and I felt the change; it felt good. It felt really good. Not only was I more relaxed than I have been in years, I felt no remnants of the pain from the past. It was a miracle. I no longer felt the stolidity that was caused from all the depression and pain from loving Rainbow Dash; I had a fresh start. Now I could do whatever I wanted to do, whenever I want to do it, and not have to worry about my emotionlessness get in the way! Now I know that I will have a truly perfect time here in Equestria.

After all of the lights and magic show had ceased, my body slowly descended to the bed. The room still had that feel of magic in the air—a sort of a tingly feeling—since the spell that was cast was so powerful. Twilight and Applejack walked over to my bedside and, much to their relief, listened to my breathing and the sound of my heart. Then, with just a moment of hesitation, Applejack asked if I was okay.

No response. The magic that was cast on me was so powerful that it prevented me from doing anything physical for one, maybe two minutes? I couldn't even move my mouth to let them know that I'm happy to be alive, for once.

Twilight asked this time, but a little more desperate. "Dalton, please, please tell us that you're okay!" _I wish I could…_

"Yeah, little feller don't quit on us now! *sniff* It's only yer second day here! Don't you wanna go around and meet all the other ponies 'round here? 'Cuz I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

And without a moment's notice, a cyan streak came crashing through the front door and landed right next to Applejack and Twilight. The cyan streak was apparently Rainbow Dash that had been on her way here to check up on me, and then increased her pace tenfold when she saw all the flashing lights.

"Twilight, what the hay were you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked, referring to the spell Twilight cast to save my life. "Whatever crazy spell you cast on Dalton or somepony else, the light from the magic could be seen all the way from Town Hall! It's a wonder you didn't blind yourself or Applejack or—"

"That there 'crazy spell' _saved Dalton's life!_" Applejack interrupted forcefully, an then went off on Rainbow Dash. "If it weren't fer Twilight, Dalton here would be dead on only his second day in Equestria! Yeah, you heard me right: _dead! _Not a muscle would be movin' and not a brain cell sizzling'. Now how would you like it if your new friend—the one you were going to show the ropes, the ponies around town, your tricks, and everything else—was dead before you even got a chance to know the feller?"

Twilight muttered so softly that you could hardly hear her. "We… we're not sure if I saved him, Rainbow Dash. The only action Dalton has been doing is breathing; we're not sure if he's in a coma or unconscious or if I failed…"

"If my new friend was dead, I wouldn't like it, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said, as if Twilight had said nothing. "I wouldn't like it at all! I would probably cry for him if he was dead, the same I would for any of my other friends…He means as much to me now as everyone else in Ponyville means to me, and that's why you have to try one more time to save him. You just have to." There was a sense of longing in her voice when she said that, and it made me so happy that it brought a smile to my face knowing she cared that deeply.

Twilight looked over at me and said in response to Rainbow Dash, "We won't have to, Rainbow Dash! Dalton made it! Come over here and take a look."

Rainbow Dash started flying from where she had been standing (after the argument started, she walked away from my body) and flew up and over to the bed where I was laying on. I sensed her presence—I could feel movement and breezes and tell when voices are nearing me—and wanted to open my eyes to see her again, but I still could not. I could only smile, smile, smile.

When Rainbow Dash saw me smiling she gasped with awe, so relieved and grateful that her friend was still alive. She also saw me trying to open my eyes, which by the way is an amazing struggle after having using magic as an anesthetic, so she ran her hoof down my cheek and said to just give the magic time to wear off. I gave up trying and eventually went to sleep, bored and tired from struggle.

In about two to three days the magic finally wore off and I was back to my normal self again, even more so since the hiss hadn't been speaking up since before Twilight had saved me. Before the magic wore off, though, I finally decided I would open my eyes when all of the Mane Six came to visit one morning. I remember I could hear Fluttershy playing games with her animals, Rarity's teapot hissing with sssssteam, Pinkie Pie was disobeying the fourth wall concept, as usual, and Rainbow Dash was sitting right next to me, reading me a story by a well known pony author. Since I had told her earlier that I liked Ray Bradbury stories and I told her how he wrote, I assumed that she did not like the book she was reading to me, since she said this author writes similar to the way Ray Bradbury writes. I could tell she was bored because as she went on from paragraph to paragraph; her voice started to become monotonous and robot-like. I was smiling that whole time, not because I enjoyed the book, but because it was funny that she was wasn't, yet she kept reading. I eventually opened my eyes and blinked them a million times to get her attention. When she asked if I wanted her to stop reading, ever so gently I shook my head Yes. Then I think I heard her say something under her breath that sounded like "Thank Celestia!"

The next week or so showed no signs of whatever appeared in Ponyville. Princess Celestia had soldiers stationed in the Canterlot Sculpture Gardens where Discord's statue was, just in case. Rainbow Dash showed me around Ponyville so that I could find my way next time I wanted to leave for a friend's house. Rainbow also introduced me to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, to which I was very grateful for since we never got to properly meet each other after, ya know. Pinkie was extremely nuts, asking me tons of questions about me, like usual. I still haven't gotten that party, though; I really hope I do. If I don't then I would be very disappointed…

Fluttershy was more mellow and just quietly talked to me and asked me practical and real questions like "What is it like on where you come from?" or "Do you like it here?" "I hope you're all right after what happened with the fainting and all…is there anything I could do to help?" _I like Fluttershy. She has the personality that more people need on Earth, minus the shyness._

After meeting Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy I went and spent the rest of the day with Rainbow Dash, like I do everyday. We went back to her sky house to kick back and have a good time, since we had been up and about all week introducing me to ponies, woodland creatures, and the routes of Ponyville. I went to her living room and grabbed my laptop and turned it on. _Oh, please work! Please, please, please, please, please, please…_

"_Yes! _It works!" I exclaim in victory and delight.

Rainbow Dash, who was in the kitchen making herself a sammich, must have heard me because after she made her sammich she came hovering into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to me and said "What works?" Then she took a bite of her sammich.

"My awesome Windows 8 laptop!" I reply with satisfaction as I scroll through the documents and select 'Videos.' "I was afraid that when I teleported here (or fell on you) that my stuff all got messed up as if a thousand EMP's were detonated. But I guess I don't have to worry anymore, now that it works. Oh my gosh, this is so awesome! Now you can see the videos that my band has made. Here, take a look."

"Okay, but what are EMP's?" Rainbow Dash asked inquisitively.

"Never mind." I said as I scrolled the folder, looking for the perfect video. Not too long but shows just the right amount of talent.

I tilted the screen back and shifted the computer so that the screen could be seen by both of us clearly. I clicked on "Alex's Epic Solo" because why the hell not? I told her who was who in the band: the long haired guitarist was Ben, one of my best friends, the keyboard player was Alex—the one who goofed off the most—and the other guitar player was Tyler.

I skipped the first minute of the video because it wasn't Lampshade, the song that I wanted to show her. Plus it was just (barely) a minute of us improvising and mostly goofing off. Once Tyler stopped shouting "Schlumpy!" I counted off Lampshade and the song was off. And if you read one of the previous chapters, you know how Lampshade goes.

"What is he trying to do with that?" Rainbow Dash asked as Ben was bombing his solo.

"He's adjusting the volume on his amplifier...during the middle of his solo," I replied. "It's not the first time he's done that and I'm _sure _it won't be the last." _That is, if I ever go home_—_which I won't._

We talked long enough to miss the interval between Ben's solo and Tyler's solo. Tyler never had a 'set' solo that he always played, like everyone else did, so he improvised. He was usually bad at improvising at fast tempos, but this time he was pretty good. Rainbow Dash didn't comment on Tyler's solo or Tyler at all, she just kept watching the video.

"Now this next part pay close attention to; this is Alex's solo, one of my favorite parts of Lampshade." I said excitedly as I hit the splash cymbal the second time. Then Alex played his solo perfectly for the first time again. _I remember that day…I remember not knowing what he was playing other than it sounded awesome. _

As he played through his solo in less than fifteen seconds, I remembered all of the good and the bad times we shared during practices: all those times he and Ben would goof off and want to do 'take a break,' all those times they left junk and crap on the floor that _I _had to clean up, and all those times that we planned to make a cover of a song but never really did. There are upsides to the band, but I won't burden you with them.

When Alex finished his solo, there was another small interval between solos, then it was my solo. I played my solo, fills and all, and then the video ended. I asked Rainbow Dash what she had thought of the video to which she replied,

"I thought it was awesome! That keyboard player—Alex, was it?—really has some skill! You were really great on your solo, too! The way you went around the whole drum set like that! Ba da ba da ba da crash! That was so fast haha!"

Blushing a bit, I said "Heh, thanks. I've gotten much better on the drums—especially on the tom fills and double bass—and I wish I could show you but—" Just then the doorbell rang. "Why in the hell would you have a door bell on a sky house?"

"In case someone was at the door. Duh." Rainbow Dash said candidly, then went to the door to answer it. Surprising enough, it was Derpy with a letter for me. "Wow, Dalton you've grown pretty popular already! Oh wait never mind it's from Twilight. She wants us to meet her at the park as soon as possible. Wonder why?"

"I don't know. I just hope it just doesn't involve any 'official business' shit or something like that… I don't want to die twice in two weeks."

"Hahaha me neither!" Rainbow Dash said as she grabbed me a cloud to ride on down to the waiting ground.

**If you're wondering what the hell 'Schlumpy' refers to, it's just a band joke that refers to a video that I made a while ago with Ben. I randomly interrupted him while he was talking and said "You dirty schlump!" Anyway, if you guys want 3,000 word+ chapters, then expect at least two weeks until I upload it, unless I have an extended weeekend. I can do a 2,000 word+ chapter pretty easily in about two days, but 3-4000? Nope. (NOTE: I don't like writing 2,000 word chapters b/c they're too short, so don't expect to see them :P)**


End file.
